Old Smile
by Berseker
Summary: España x México. El mexicano decide hacer una visita a la Unión Europea, esperando un reencuentro con Antonio, pero los celos de Arthur no lo dejan en paz por ningun momento.
1. Chapter 1

- Oye, Alfredo… -exclamó Fernando, entre somnolientos suspiros y pensando si no le había faltado sal a la comida que llevaba entre manos. A penas regresaba de la cocina, después de un breve momento. Traía consigo una charola llena de tostadas y el molcajete, con salsa verde, recién hecha.- ¿Sabes qué me pasó hoy?

- No –contestó el norteamericano, de manera cortante, hipnotizado por el suculento aroma que deleitaba cada uno de sus cinco sentidos- _And my name isn't "Alfredo"! It's Alfred!_

Al mexicano le fastidiaba que hablaran en un idioma que no fuera el suyo, puesto que no lograba comprender mucho de éstos. Como siempre, optó por no decir absolutamente nada. Ninguna queja ni un reproche, y muy por el contrario, le respondió con la sonrisa que había heredado, hace ya casi quinientos años atrás.

- ¿De qué gustas el refresco?

- Coca-cola –respondió y se quedaron viendo un pequeño instante. Luego sonrieron al mismo tiempo

- Ésa es la única palabra que te entiendo bien

- Jaja –y le hizo un ademán para que se apresurara

Salió sin sentir la mirada de Alfred sobre él, quien contemplaba la espalda de un joven hombre, al que aún le faltaba tanto por crecer. Era tan calida y frágil al mismo tiempo, y el norteamericano era de los pocos que llegaba a saber eso.

En la ausencia del mexicano, el rubio lanzó una pequeña risita, después de percibir el dulce aroma a piloncillo y chocolate, que provenía desde la cocina. El estomago le gritó porque le alimentara y no podía negarle nada, así que tomó una de las tostadas que había frente a él, sobre la mesa, quienes parecían mirarle con tentación.

Tomó la cuchara de la salsa y, cerciorándose de no sobre pasarse con esta si es que quería regresar entero a casa, la sirvió sobre la comida, y en menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta, la charola se redujo a menos de la mitad.

- ¡Ya llegué!

El mexicano llegó gritando, al atravesar la entrada de su hacienda, recibiendo únicamente los ladridos de su mascota y su jefe. Corrió hasta el comedor, donde Alfred le esperaba, ya satisfaciéndose sin él.

- Pasé a comprar pan dulce para el champurrado que dejé en la estufa y... ¡Óyeme, ¿por qué no me esperas para comer?

- _You're late!_ –balbuceó, con una tostada en la boca

- _Fuck you!_ ¡Háblame bien!

- ¿Por qué si puedes pronunciar bien esas palabras?

Después de comer, Fernando le pidió que lo esperara en la sala mientras el preparaba la botana y sacaba la botella de tequila, para ver el partido en la televisión. Alfred había corrido a aplastarse en el sillón y a buscar el control, extraviado en un mar de revistas. Cuando lo encontró, contempló lo bonito de la casa, a pesar el desorden que mantenía, desde que lo conoció. Después de su gran reflexión, comenzó a buscar por todos los canales.

Como era de esperarse, Fernando llegó con la playera bien puesta, emocionado por ver a su equipo salir a la cancha. Se sentó a un lado del rubio, quien ya esperaba contemplar la maroma y teatro que vería a continuación.

- ¿Te sirvo?

- _Of course!_

El mexicano respondió ante esto, sin despegarle la vista al aparato. Luego se sirvió para él. Alfred miró la TV, hasta que su vaso se terminó. Golpeó suavemente el hombro del moreno, indicándole que necesita más. Fernando no si inmutó a verle y le brindó la botella de alcohol.

- Oye... -Alfred le habló, durante la mitad de tiempo- ¿Qué no ibas a contarme algo?

- ¿Mh?

Sintió el aliento del rubio tocarle el cuello, acariciándolo con un aroma etílico, que le indicaba que ya se encontraba en condiciones para que el alcoholímetro lo detuviera. Fernando volteó a verlo, con una mueca confusa por tratar de recordar una de sus más grandes hazañas, en meses, y después de un par de silenciosos segundos, logró regresar la memoria a su mente, pero cuando ocurrió esto, el norteamericano ya lo había jalado, para que se acomodara sobre sus piernas.

Volvió a sentir el frío aliento del rubio en la nuca, y luego un pequeño beso en el mismo lugar, que no tardó en convertirse en una marca que le duraría hasta mañana. Soltó un pequeño quejido de placer y pronto vio las manos de Alfred inmiscuirse bajo su playera, para juguetear con sus pezones.

- Voy a ir a la Unión Europea.

Ese comentario bastó para que el otro se ahogara de la risa en su espalda. No dijo nada, de hecho, ni siquiera pensó porqué lo hacía.

- ¿Tú? –le preguntó, frotándose contra su espalda- Pero sí sabes que la Unión Europea… es de Europa, ¿verdad?

Fernando volteó a verle, con unos ojos llenos de fe, que le fascinaron al americano al instante. El otro no logró contenerse y lo tumbó al sillón, encima de él. Alfred bajó las manos hasta su trasero, acariciándolo con detenimiento, para luego plantarle un beso en los labios, que el moreno se encargó de alargar, y más aún, dejar a ambos sin aliento.

- _Honey, we'll gonna do it again?_

Fernando acarició la frente del otro con la suya, susurrándole de forma tenue que sí. Volvió a besarlo y bajó sus manos directo al cinturón, para comenzar a deshacerse de él.

- Sólo recuerda no comer nada que el lindo Arthur te ofrezca.

Y Fernando apretó un lugar sensible para el rubio, sacándole un gritito. Le molestaba que hablara de otros cuando iba a estar con él, pero tampoco le decía nada.

- Jajaja, ¿por qué esa cara?

Alfred tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando su pequeña barbilla.

- ¿Sabes que estaré siempre contigo, no?

- _Indeed._

- Aunque tu no lo estés, ¿verdad?

El norteamericano no respondió. A penas se había dado el derecho a quedarse callado, antes de regalarle otro beso, que respondió de manera dulce, después de una vaga sonrisa. Fernando logró desabrocharle el pantalón y justo a penas tocó la hombría del otro.

- ¡No mires! –alzó la voz, apenado de cierto modo

- _OK, OK, OK._

Por su parte, el rubio recargó su cabeza sobre el sofá, sonriendo de manera boba. Le encantaba sentir como lo hacía de forma perfecta, con tanta pena. Soltó un largo gemido cuando se logró correr, gracias al otro.

Fernando se sintió con vergüenza. No quiso dar la cara, por el contrario, se bajó los pantalones y se dejó caer en el sofá, con las piernas semi abiertas y los brazos cubriéndole el rostro. El rubio se le fue encima, encantado por todo lo que había hecho.

- Fernando, te quiero ~

- ¡Y-Yo también, yo también!

Se aferró a él, rodeándolo con sus piernas. Besó su cabeza, frotándose contra sus rubios cabellos, mientras aspiraba su aroma, como deleitándose al tener a una de las grandes naciones con él y no era mentira, Alfred le gustaba desde que tenía memoria. Siempre lo había visto como el súper héroe que el otro se sentía y aunque pasaran siglos, no dejaría de ser así.

- Apresúrate, o mi jefe nos va a ver...

Los dos se miraron antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Volvieron a besarse con desespero. El rubio removió su playera, para morder sus pezones. A penas y logró contener el gemido, que segundos más tarde, resonaba por toda la habitación. Esto volvía loco a Alfred. Le gustaba contemplarlo desnudo frente a él, gritando por su culpa.

Era hermoso, tanto que ni él mismo lo sabía.

En ese briago instante, el rubio pareció entender lo que hubo de sentir Antonio, el día que lo conquistó, hace más de medio siglo atrás. Entonces se le vino una idea a la mente.

- Ajajá –comenzó a reír- Apuesto que sólo quieres reencontrarte con Antonio.

Esas palabras parecieron serles vanas a los oídos de Fernando, quien concentrado, iba liberando el gemido de sus labios, conforme el rubio se adentraba en lo más profundo de él. Cuando estuvo hecho, se aferró a su espalda, pero Alfred lo jaló de los hombros, para que este quedara encima de él.

Volvió a gemir, a vista del rubio, quien encantado y con las mejillas rojas, sonrió, de oreja a oreja.

- Me recordaste al lindo Arthur...

- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces, ahí hay comida en el refrigerador!

Fernando le habló a su jefe en la puerta, mirándolo hojear unos cuantos papeles y asintiéndole con cabeza, pero sin hacerle caso de verdad. El mexicano seguía hablando, recordándole cosas que debería de hacer y cosas que no, momentos antes de subir al coche que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

- No se te olvide darle de comer a Fido tampoco. Y trata de ordenar un poco la casa, ¡porque yo no puedo hacerlo todo solo!

Cerró la puerta tras decir esto y escuchar un "Vete con cuidado". Caminó hasta la puerta de la hacienda, donde el auto lo esperaba. Escuchó un aullido de su mascota, como señal de buen viaje. Asomó lo cabeza y se despidió con la mano de él, luego regresó al asiento e inmiscuyó una mano bajo su camisa, sacando el rosario de plata que siempre cargaba. Se persignó y después le dio un beso a la cruz, como parte de su devoción y creencia.

- Díos mío, haz que regrese con bien.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Quiero más! -Pidió el mexicano a la azafata, sonriéndole bonito como respuesta a su dulce trato- Solo que esta vez échenle salsa. –La otra asintió- Y tráiganme una cerveza también.

La señorita sonrió y se retiró del lugar, con otra mueca agradable. Fernando la siguió con la mirada a través del pasillo, sin mucha discreción. Le gustaba que lo trataran bien, como a muchos. Después de que la vio alejarse, regresó a la ventana, mirando el extenso cielo todos miraban.

Aun faltaba muchas horas para que el avión llegara al aeropuerto de Madrid, así que dormir era una buena opción, pero esta vez no podía, puesto que se sentía lo suficientemente emocionado como para cerrar los ojos ahora. Apretó el puño, impaciente. Volvió a asomarse a la ventana de junto y pronto pudo apreciar la puesta de sol.

Ante esto, un recuerdo, de cuando era niño, invadió su mente.

- Antonio, mira la primera estrella de la noche…

Sonrió, doblegando unas suaves facciones en su rostro. Bajó la mirada un poco, sintiéndose algo extraño por aquello. Entonces le rogó a Dios por que llegaran de una vez al aeropuerto. Seguramente Antonio lo iría a recibir.

- ¡Oi~! ¡Fernando!

El mexicano volteó con una desesperante lentitud. Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar como alguien pronunciaba su nombre. El labio le tembló y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¿De verdad volvería a ver a Antonio?

Pero a penas logró sentir una mano tocando minuciosamente su pequeño trasero.

- Francisco… -pronunció el mexicano con aburrimiento y decepción

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Yo que te estaba esperando desde temprano, _mon cher! _¡Y es "Francis"!

Tras terminar de husmear la postura trasera de Fernando, el francés le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas, que desprendían un olor agradable y suave. Fernando aspiró con delicia y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Ahora, celebremos con un gran pastel este momento.

- No aprendes, ¿verdad?

- S_'il vous plait, _sígueme_._

El rubio se llevó al pobre Fernando, abrazándolo por el hombro, farfullándole sin detenerse mientras recordaban los buenos tiempos de cuando se conocieron, las veces que se reunían para platicar o simplemente para divertirse. Esto último le agradaba a Francis, le encantaba visitarlo para esto.

- Pero deberías venir en vacaciones de verano, cuando Alfred frecuenta más tu casa –soltó el moreno, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, sin dejar de mostrarse servicial como siempre- ¡Le encanta emborracharse en la playa!

- ¿De veras? –Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa y aires perversos- ¿Y tú le acompañas también, verdad?

- Donde haya tequila, futbol, chicas buenas y donde necesiten ayuda, ahí siempre voy a estar.

- _¡Magnifique!_

Fernando se subió a la limosina, todavía riendo y ya planeando la próxima fiesta con el francés. Siguieron platicando, como si no se hubieran visto en varios años. A penas se dio cuenta que los hermosos paisajes cambiaban, preguntó a donde iban.

- Pues a mí casa.

- Ah, bueno.

Siguieron platicando un rato más dentro del auto. Fernando le contaba con sumo detalle un montón de versiones sobre los problemas que tenía su casa. Que a veces no estaba limpia, que Fido huía de la casa y regresaba con una nueva camada de cachorros que terminaban regados por todo el lugar, que su jefe no le hacía caso, en fin… Un montón de quejas que terminaron por desesperar al pobre francés de al lado. Por suerte, ya habían llegado a la casa.

Fernando se encantó con la casa del rubio, sin importar las veces anteriores que ya le había visitado. Recordó con un deje de nostalgia a su antiguo jefe y la admiración que le tenía a este lugar, tan bello, tan hermoso, tan… francés.

- ¿Francis?

- ¿Por qué no dejas tus cosas por ahí, _mon cher_?

-… -guardó silencio y con la mirada buscó un buen lugar, donde las pudiera ver- Gracias.

-De qué, de qué.

Sus ojos castaños voltearon a ver al francés, quien, sentado en la cama, jugueteaba con su cabello. Volvió a quedarse callado y fue frente a él, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Oh, Fernando~

Había sonreído ampliamente. El moreno se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del rubio tocar su cintura y atraerlos hacia él, y peor aún, lo tumbó a la cama y ya estaba hurgando debajo de de su camisa.

- ¡Oi~! ¡Francis!

El joven inglés pasó dentro de la casa, dejando el saco perfectamente acomodado sobre el perchero. Saludó como era debido, pero esta vez no lograba encontrarse con ese molesto sujeto. Tan solo de pensar en él, hacía que su ceño se frunciera marcadamente.

- ¿De verdad habrá ido a recoger a ese hombre, sabiendo que era trabajo de Antonio? –se cuestionó a sí mismo Arthur. De pronto, la atención de sus oídos captó algo.

- Espera, Francis… ¡Mh…!

Fernando trató de tomar aire, jadeando contra el colchón. Se había corrido tan rápido y en manos del rubio. Eso no le importó del todo, pero lo que le estaba preocupando esta vez, era si esto se prolongaba a otra cosa.

- Oh, Fernando… Que envidia me da Antonio por haber sido el primero en tenerte

- Por eso… Por eso… ¡Por eso, aguanta un momento!

Uno de sus ojos esmeraldas logró asomarse por el pequeño espacio para espiar que permitía la puerta. Sus mejillas ya se encontraban rojas desde el instante que había escuchado aquellos ruidos ajenos, pero se habían complicado más las cosas al ver el habitual intento de violación del francés.

Pero le sorprendió ver la oposición del mexicano esta vez. Tragó saliva, quería ver de qué forma se defendería el joven hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada castaña.

- ¡E-Esta vez no puedes, Francisco! –con la voz temblorosa se hizo escuchar, logrando que el francés le prestara atención con los ojos bien abiertos- P-Porque quiero que sea A-Antonio… q-quien… -sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, lo que le obligó a esconderse detrás de una almohada cercana- ps… ps…

Por primera vez Arthur se encantó de ese tipo. Lo vio como nunca, tan digno, tan glorioso, tan…

- P-Pero después de que lo vea, ¡p-pues te toca!

- ¡ESTÚPIDO!

El inglés abrió paso azotando la puerta.

- Oh, Arthur…

- ¡A-Arturo!

- ¡Es "Arthur"! –gritó histérico

- Ajajá, reacciones igual que Alfredo –atinó a decir con simpleza el mexicano

Este comentario hizo que el rubio inglés se sonrojara más y desviara su mirada de ambos. Le había molestado ese comentario, tan lleno de confianza hacia el estadounidense, y era eso.

Le daban celos que él lograra estar con Alfred cuando quisiera.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡YA ESTÁ EL DESAYUNO!

La voz de Fernando resonó por toda la casa, como la de una madre fastidiosa quien levantaba a sus hijos a las siete en punto de la mañana. Al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, cosa que ya no se le hacía raro, volvió a insistir, e insistir, e insistir y seguir insistiendo. Porque dejar enfriar unos chilaquiles verdes con carne asada a un lado no tenía perdón de Dios.

Ya fue en el séptimo grito que el inglés bajó por las escaleras de la hermosa casa de Francis. A penas y lograba arreglarse el cuello de la camisa, pero la molestia le inundaba, no sólo por haberse quedado a dormir en casa del pervertido francés y tener que desvelarse cuidando sus regiones vitales la noche completa, sino que verle la cara al sujeto que acompañaba a Alfred día y noche…

- ¿C-Cómo te atreves a gritar de esa forma y tan temprano? –cuestionó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Siéntate! ¡Ya te serví! – le miró de mala manera.

- ¡Tsk! - de mala manera tomó asiento en la mesa y cogió el tenedor, Fernando le dio un manazo al ver esto- ¡¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Te tienes que esperar a que el señor de la casa baje! –gritó con entusiasmo, los pasos de Francis se hicieron escuchar por la puerta.

El francés se apareció en bata por el comedor y alegremente sonrió al ver a ambas naciones esperando su llegada, Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido y México con una sonrisita traviesa.

- ¡Oh, _mon cher_! No te hubieses molestado –depositó un pequeño beso en la acanelada mejilla.

- No fue nada –volvió a esbozar una sonrisita, tan parecida a la del español, que los otros dos lo notaron- Nada más que las tortillas las tuve que hacer a mano, pero para no hacerte un ahumadero aquí adentro, me salí al jardín.

- ¿Eh?

- Adiós, rosas. –murmuró el inglés, totalmente divertido

- Pero bueno, ¡por favor! –Empujó al francés hasta la silla principal, para después tomar asiento

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Arthur, picándole a la sagrada comida que tenía frente a él

- ¡Chilaquiles! –contestó el mexicano, dando ya el primer bocado- Oye, Francis, ¿no tienes unas tortillas? Es que me sobró un buen de chile y pienso hacer unas enchiladas para la comida.

- ¡¿Más? –gritaron los otros dos, buscando el vaso lleno de jugo de naranja para tratar de calmar el dolor en sus lenguas

- Pues sí, ¿no? –a mitad de sus estrepitosas risas, el teléfono de la casa sonó- ¡Ah, yo voy!

Antes de que el francés le lograse decir algo, este se levantó, y con pasos rápidos se apresuró al teléfono, ubicado en el pasillo. Contestó con el mejor inglés que sabía, y que de verdad sabía, pero no le gustaba hablarlo.

- _Hi there, this is…!_

- Oh, ¿Fernando? –la voz del americano salió del otro lado del auricular- ¡Ahahaha! ¿Pero que haces en casa de Francis? Pensé que estarías con Antonio, haciéndole de comer o teniendo sexo. –Volvió reírse con naturalidad. Si alguien tenía una risa tan molesta, de él la había aprendido.

- ¡¿EH?

Y volvió a recordar a Antonio.

- ¿Con quien anda hablando? –se preguntó Arthur, sin dejar de mirar su platillo- Ah, voy al baño.

Se levantó con tranquilidad. Anduvo hasta la puerta, dejando al francés encantado con el desayuno. A penas salió del comedor y echó a andar sus dos pies a toda velocidad, hasta detenerse en la esquina contigua al teléfono.

- ¡¿DE VERAS, ALFRED? –sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡OK, OK! Sí, sí, seguro… ¿Terminando? Entonces yo te espero en la noche, bye.

Las mejillas de Fernando se colorearon de la excitación que se le venía al cuerpo. De tan solo haber escuchado las palabras del americano por el teléfono, lo hicieron entusiasmarse más y más. Casi se puso a bailar con el aparato que tenía enfrente, pero se contuvo cuando vio al inglés mirándole con aires no muy agradables.

- ¡Ah, Arthur! –pero muy por el contrario, le siguió sonriendo- Acaba de hablar Alfred, y me dijo que…

- ¡I… IDIOTA!

El rubio no logró controlarse esta vez. Su mano se había levado con sutileza al aire y sin detenerse al rostro alegre del mexicano, soltó una bofetada directo en su mejilla.

-…

- Arthur…

- Kh…

Francis llegó con el palto de chilaquiles en mano. A fin de cuentas quedó prendido de la picante comida y había decidido ir a buscar al moreno para que le preparase más, pero cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con tal escena por parte del tan educado inglés.

- Fernando… -pronunció el francés, al ver al mexicano tocarse la mejilla adolorida y de una forma tan inocente.

-…

Y el rubio de ojos verdes a penas y sintió el certero puñetazo en su cara. Fernando se le había ido encima, respondiendo a la agresión del otro rubio, pero el inglés estaba encantado de seguirle el juego. Continuaron peleándose, sin importar los caros floreros cercanos a ellos, pero Francis llegó primero al límite, cuando se atrevieron a tirar la primera pintura.

- _Arrêtez de vous deux!_

Pero hasta a Francia y a los chilaquiles se llevaron en la pelea.

- Seré bondadoso contigo y no te mandaré la cuenta de los destrozos, después de lo que me has contado. –dijo el rubio francés, con las mejillas sonrosadas y riendo pervertidamente

Recibió con alegría los dulces que el mexicano le ponía frente a la mesa, como en señal de disculpas y gracias por no cobrarle nada esta vez. Se sentó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos, recargado sobre la mesa. Ladeó la mirada, olvidándose de los buenos puñetazos que Arthur le había propinado.

- Pero explícame, ¿por qué empezaron a pelear?

- ¿Eh? –Fernando regresó a verle- P-Pus… Porque él me pegó primero.

El francés se le quedó mirando, sin decirle nada. Fernando tomó un dulce de leche y se lo llevó a la boca, quedando pensativo por un buen rato.

El teléfono volvió a interrumpir la tranquilidad de la casa.

- Ah, yo…

- Esta vez no, _mon cher_. Yo iré.

Francis se levantó de la silla y se apresuró a llegar al teléfono, donde una criada ya se lo entregaba. Le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y esta se fue a continuar con sus labores.

- Sí, diga… -su voz se dobló un momento y sonrió- ¡Ah, Antonio! ¿Qué pasó, como estas?

- Bien, bien… ¿Dónde está? –habló bajito, sonando con algo de nervios

-…

A Francis se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y rió un momento.

- ¡Oye, Francis! ¡Subiré a su cuarto! –gritó el mexicano, corriendo con el plato lleno de dulces en manos.

- ¡OK, en un momento te alcanzo! –le respondió, dejando un segundo la bocina- Ah, sí, Antonio, creo que ya lo escuchaste.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Fernando, Fernando! –alzó la voz con son desesperado, como si el otro lo escuchara

- Bueno, _mon cher_, por si querías saber, mañana por la mañana nos iremos a casa de Arthur, a la reunión –dijo cerrando un ojo- Digo, por si quieres ir con nosotros.

- ¿Mañana? Bien, estaré ahí –y colgó

- Je.

Dejó la bocina en su lugar y se propuso a ir donde el mexicano le esperaba, a la habitación del inglés, que ya se la había pasado desde la mañana hasta la tarde encerrado ahí dentro. Llegó y se encontró con Fernando, quien, después de tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta, había decidido usar una de sus mañas para meterse en lugares ajenos.

- Ya casi… ¡Listo! –guardó el alambre pequeño en su bolsillo de nuevo y entró con los brazos abiertos, gritando- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!

- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

- Ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer –sonrió, extendiéndole el plato- Para ti, con todo mi perdón.

El rubio inglés se le quedó mirando aun con desconfianza. No dijo nada unos segundos, hasta que Fernando tomó un dulce del plato y se lo metió a la boca. El otro por casi inercia lo escupió, aunque no pudo negar el dulce y exquisito sabor a leche azucarada en sus labios.

- ¡No! ¡¿Si no lo querías por qué no me lo dijiste?

El mexicano soltó el plato y esta vez salió corriendo de su habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, montándole todo un teatro. Francis lo vio pasar a su lado, alzó ambas cejas y regresó a ver al inglés, quien aun no procesaba todo lo ocurrido.

- Ahora le debes unas disculpas a Fernando.

-… ¡P-Pero…! ¡Agh! –con ambas manos se sujetó la cabeza, desesperado de no darse una explicación cuerda de la reacción del mexicano- ¡No lo entiendo!

-… -Francis tampoco pudo responder a lo último- Disculpas o disculpas. Tú eliges.

- P-Pe…¡Esta bien!

El inglés se levantó de la cama. Recogió todos los dulces que se habían regado en la sabana y decidió buscar a Fernando, quien se encontraba sufriendo en el sillón. Su ceño no evitó fruncirse de volver a verlo, y no entendía por qué debia de disculparse si solo fue un accidente donde lo habían pillado con sorpresa.

Suspiró y tocó su hombro, para llamarle.

- O-Oye…

- ¡¿QUÉ? –volteó a verle con el moco colgando- ¡NO TE BASTA CON VERME ASÍ?

- E-Espera, antes de que digas cualquier cosa… -le extendió el plato, con los dulces- Aquí, gracias –volvió a tomar el mismo dulce que había escupido momentos atrás- Están deliciosos. Gracias. –ladeó la mirada, apenado por muchas cosas- S-Sobre el golpe, bueno… ¡Olvídalo! –al fin y al cabo estaba a mano- Y por lo de ahora, ¡no fue mi intención hacerlo! ¡Disculpa! Tus dulces son deliciosos, me gustaría que prepares más para cuando tomemos el té.

- Pero sólo se puede tomar té en Inglaterra –dijo con una sonrisa el francés


	4. Chapter 4

- P-Permiso…

Fernando pasó ante la inmensa casa del inglés, tan extasiado por lo increíble que era, apretó sus puños contra la maleta. Tocó la pared y por un momento la sintió tan fría y tan sola. Soltó un suspiro y regresó a ver a los otros dos, quienes ya pasaban dentro de la casa.

- Hey, Fernando… ¿Qué nunca dejas tus cosas un momento?

- Es que… qué tal si me las roban –le dijo, con una seria preocupación, que irradiaba en la exageración y la incoherencia

El inglés no evitó dedicarle una mirada entre enojada y ofendida, pero debía tranquilizarse. Francis le puso una mano en el hombro, junto con una sonrisa, aunque por supuesto, Arthur la evitó en cuanto pudo. Le indicó que podía tomar la habitación de siempre, así que con eso trató de quitárselo de encima. Ahora debía de llevar a su invitado especial al cuarto donde residiría por estos cortos días.

- E-Eh, tú… Sígueme por aquí…

Fernando asintió y le siguió por todo el largo pasillo, sin dejar de contemplar un centímetro de todo lo bien ordenando que se encontraba. Siempre se asombraba de todo lo ajeno, menos de lo que él poseía en la mayoría de las veces. Sintió algo por dentro, pero eso no estaba bien. Lo borró con rapidez de su cabeza, cambiándolo por algo, lo que fuera. Tan metido estuvo en eso que chocó contra el inglés al llegar a la habitación.

- ¡Ten cuidado, por favor!

- ¡Tú tuviste la culpa por no seguir avanzando! –el mexicano siempre buscando excusas, Arthur se dio por muerto el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

- P-Parece que tienes muchos malos hábitos, ¿verdad? –dijo, tratando de sobrellevar su carácter explosivo- Y es cierta persona que influye demasiado…

- Es culpa de Alfred, porque nunca me ayuda.

Soltó, tan natural. No supo si sentir nuevamente celos o soltarse a reír por una especie de alegría sin justificación.

- B-Bueno, esta será tu habitación. Si tienes problemas con algo, házmelo saber a mí o a los empleados.

- Ah, sí. –asintió con la cabeza

- Y-Y… Fernando…

El inglés se quedó dudando un poco y miro a todos lados, con algo de miedo. Pensó en sí debía de continuar con lo que se le había cruzado por la mente, pero qué mas daba, justo ahora nadie lo estaba viendo. Caminó hacia atrás, hasta que sus dedos tocaron la perilla de la puerta. Retrocedió con ella, hasta que se cerró en un golpe seco. Luego sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los otros, castaños. En silencio, se dejó sentar a la cama sin decir nada,

El teléfono del pasillo sonó con desesperación. Una de las sirvientas cercanas corrió a contestar, pero la mano del rubio francés la detuvo antes de que pudiera preguntar el nombre de quien llamaba.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargó –le dijo Francis, guiñándole un ojo

La jovencita sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas y siguió con sus actividades del día.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡JODER, FRANCIIIIIIIIS! –era el español, quien llamaba colérico a casa del inglés- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –le dijo, con tono inocente y haciéndose el desentendido

- ¡Francis! –gritó sin poder decirle nada- Ah… ¿Por Díos, esta vez si podré hablar con él?

- Justo ahora está encerrado con Arthur en su cuarto, _mon ami_. Y están muy ocupados. –declaró, remarcando la palabra "ocupados" con fuerza.- Bueno, estaré ayudándole a Arthur con los preparativos, recibir a todos no es tarea fácil, ¿sabías? Y menos con la comida que prepara, aunque sé que Fernando me echara una buena mano.

- F-Francis… -el español gimoteó con una sonrisa, nunca podía decirles nada- Mañana, por la tarde… Es la reunión, ¿cierto?

- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde… -y colgó.

- Esta bien, Arthur…

Fernando pronunció su nombre con cuidado, sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirándolo fijamente. Con una seña de manos le indicó al joven inglés que se acercara, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que lo hiciera. Este le miraba de la misma manera, y más penetrante fueron los ojos que sintió cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.

- F-Fernando…

- No digas nada, Arthur, ya lo sabía

- ¿E-Eh? –alzó ambas remarcadas cejas- A… ¡¿A que te refieres?

El moreno jaló con ambas manos al inglés, para caer en la suave cama. A penas y el rubio pudo parpadear, justo ahora se encontraba en una situación por demás comprometedora, con el sujeto que, de cierto modo, envidiaba. Él no se refería a esto, simplemente tenía la intención de hacerle un par de preguntas y ya, pero todo se complicó más cuando el moreno comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

- Sólo no le digas a Francis que te di permiso…

- ¿Que no me diste qué?

Ya se encontraba el rubio a un lado de ellos, atento a cada movimiento que hacía cada uno. No se lograba sacar la sonrisa de la cara, más aun cuando Arthur lo sintió a un lado.

- Kh… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO LOS DOS?

Arthur gritó histérico y se hizo a un lado, empujando de nuevo a Fernando lejos de él. El francés igual le siguió, pero le preocupaba la actitud de ambos. Ya había peleado una vez frente a sus ojos y, peor aún, se lo habían llevado a mitad de la riña. No iba a dejar que lo maltrataran de nuevo. Entonces, vio al mexicano levantarse de la cama, molesto de nuevo.

- ¡Un momento! –alzó la voz el francés, interponiéndose entre ambos.- Arthur, estos no son modales –el inglés puso cara de "¿modales para 'qué?'"- Y México, _mon cher_, recuerda lo que Alfred te dijo.

Pero a Arthur le había molestado ese comentario más que nada, durante el día entero. Ahora también era Francis quien estaría de parte del mexicano, con esto, odiaría más al francés que antes, aunque justo ahora no debía de ser grosero, puesto que él sería quien cocinara para los invitados durante la reunión.

- Ahh –exclamó Fernando, con molestia- Sí, ya sé. –Y desvió la mirada del inglés, al momento en que comenzaban a teñirse sus mejillas de un color rosado- A-Ah… Arthur, p-para recompensar lo de ahorita, ¿qué tal si yo invito esta noche? –dijo, enfatizando la idea con una de sus manos.

- NO –respondió casi de inmediato el inglés- Irnos a tomar, ¿dices? ¡Pero si debo de terminar los últimos detalles de la reunión!

- Arthur…

El francés volteó a ver al otro rubio, con ojos sinceros. Esta vez no había ningún plan malévolo detrás de esta invitación. Arthur lo sabía, pero no quería seguir siendo víctima de esa persona, aunque luego de ver el rostro del moreno tuvo la seguridad de que era sincera la invitación, o al menos lo hacía para quedar bien de nuevo con él. Suspiró, después sus ojos verdes regresaron con el francés.

- De eso no te preocupes –comentó Francis con una sonrisa al momento que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del mexicano- Cuando se trata de detalles, sabes que no hay nadie mejor que yo.

- Uhm… -el otro rubio sonrió, le había salido mejor de lo que planeaba- Esta bien, te tomo la palabra, Fernando.

- Muy bien, váyanse sin cuidado –dijo por ultimo, revolviéndole el cabello al joven

Ambos pasaron dentro del primer bar que encontraron. Anduvieron hasta la barra y los dos se sentaron juntos. Durante todo el trayecto, Fernando no dejaba de disculparse, gritándole a los cuatro vientos que no supo como eso pasó, si él nunca había sido así.

Llegaron ante la mirada de todos enfrente de la barra. El mexicano no dejaba de parlotear, al contrario, ni se dio cuenta de lo que el otro había pedido por él, hasta que dio el primer trago y sus labios notaron lo especial de la bebida.

- Oye, ¿qué es esto? –le preguntó, intrigado por el sabor. Se volvió a lamer los labios y tomó más- Es… –y se lo terminó de un solo trago, ante la atónita mirada del inglés- ¿Sidra? …A ver, a ver, ¡no!

Le arrebató la copa de la mano, se la tomó y regresó con él, a mirarlo con una cara de un gran "NO MANCHES". Se las devolvió al hombre que les atendía y a continuación pidió, con su inglés oculto, cerveza.

- No inventes, Arturo, ¡mínimo te invitaré cerveza! -Le alzó la voz y mostró un rostro indignado- _Here, p__lease! You must learn how to drink!_

- … -el inglés a penas le miró con una sonrisa cordial, por dentro, ya imaginaba estrangulándolo- Gracias, Fernando… -apretó con mucha fuerza los dientes al pronunciar el nombre del mal- Ahora sólo emborráchate, para que yo y "ellos" hagamos justicia –risitas

- ¡Cámara, vas tu primero, Arthur! –dijo, con su voz estridente, abrazándolo del cuello- ¡A la de tres! A la una, a las dos… y a las… ¡TRES!

- ¡¿Q-Qué? E-espe… ¡¿Mmgh? -E inconscientemente, Fernando casi ahoga al inglés con el líquido alcohólico de su vaso.

- ¡Vamos, Arthur! ¡FONDOOOOO! –le gritó, comenzando a carcajearse hasta perder el aire y toser- ¡Ayy, no ma…! Cof, cof… ¡Tu cara…!

Arthur a penas pudo contener las enormes ganas de devolver todo lo que se había tomado en menos de cinco segundos, pero era más el deseo de comportarse superior con él, que le fue imposible hacer tal acción tan baja. Así que, se limpió la boca con la manga, volteando a verle, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el ceño fruncido. Cómo deseo írsele encima, pero parecía haber planeado algo mejor.

- ¡E-Es tu… Turno! –atinó a decir

- Ah, sí…

Pero el inglés quedó estupefacto al ver toda esa cerveza desaparecer en unos cuantos segundos dentro de su boca. Respingó la nariz y se limpió el camino que había marcado el alcohol alrededor de sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, para regresar a mirarle con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Esta es noche de cerveza, ¿me oíste? –dijo feliz, señalándole con el dedo- Mañana, después de la reunión, sacaremos las botellas que traigo en la mocla.

- ¿"Mocla"? –alzó una ceja- ¿No me digas que tú… trajiste esas botellas desde tu casa? –el otro alzó el pulgar, pidiendo ya la botella entera de la bebida- ¡Eso es ile…!

- ¡No saldremos de aquí sin habernos acabado esta y otras tres! ¡¿Oíste? –Habló, interrumpiéndolo- ¡Ya no pierdas tiempo en tonterías! ¡Venimos aquí a tomarnos un buen trago, así que…! ¡SALUD! –llevó su vaso al aire

- ¡E-Está bien!

No debía de fallar, el inglés no debía de darse por vencido en estos momentos. En un instante había planeado hacerlo tomar hasta que estuviera tan inconciente que lograría sacar la verdad acerca de lo que tramaban con el estadounidense. Después de eso, sus amigos mágicos le ayudarían a darle una buena paliza en venganza por todas las penas que le había ocasionado en estos días.

- _Cheers!_ –dijo por ultimo el inglés y brindó junto con el otro.

- Y es que… hic… Ese idiota de Antonio… ¡¿Por qué no me ha venido a veeeeeeer? Hic… -lloriqueó el mexicano, abrazando la botella vacía y dándole un ultimo trago a otra- ¿Pero sabes qué, weeeey? Hic… Es la última… Es la… hic… Última vez que me ve… la cara de pendejo… hic…

- … -el inglés dio un sorbo y aventó el traste lejos de él- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Has sufrido…? ¿También muchoooo? Hic

Arthur había caído en su propia trampa. Había empezado con gloria y triunfo, pero fue un "A que no puedes" de un casi ebrio mexicano, lo que le hizo desatarse y olvidar de nuevo todo lo que había planeado. Fernando ya lloraba todo lo que le hacía recordar lo triste y solo que se sentía en todo este tiempo, expresándole al mundo una de las razones por la que había venido a hacer hasta la vieja Europa.

- Pero… ese… hic… imbécil de… Alfred… hic… -apretó los dientes y se llevó un brazo al rostro, para así evitar la vergüenza de ser descubierto en un momento débil- Maldito… hic… ¡MADITO IDIOTAAAAAAAA!

- Ya, wey. Shh, shh –Fernando tomó la suave cabeza del inglés y la llevó a su pecho, dándole palmaditas de cariño sobre ella- hic… Ese idiota… no sabe de… hic… lo que se perdió… Pero déjalo, esta bién… hic –pidió una ultima botella a quien atendía la barra- Un día… hic… Un día, va a regresar ese cabrón… Llorando… -no pensó en el instrumento para destapar la botella y lo hizo con sus propias muelas, escupiendo la tapa lejos- Y escúchame muy bien, Arturo… Va a pagar… hic… Cada una de tus lagrimas… Por eso… hic… Tú tómale…

Y terminaron sacándolos a patadas del lugar, aunque claro, el mexicano no se fue sin antes recordarle a quien le diera la vida, tirado, en el suelo.

- ¡Arthur, despiertate ya!

- Espera… -El rubio abrió con dificultad los ojos. Un dolor le vino a la cabeza y se cubrió con una almohada, como si eso lograra calmarlo un poco.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son como… ¿el mediodía? –contestó, después de mirar el reloj de pared- Ahh, es temprano aún…

- ¡¿…QUÉ?

Arthur salió disparado de su suave cama, cogiendo una toalla del mueble para irse a dar un baño. La reunión era en unas cuantas horas, cómo iba a presentarse en tales condiciones deplorables frente a todos. Comenzó a sentir vergüenza de sí mismo, a penas y sólo lograba recordar que había ido a tomarse unos cuantos tragos con Fernando, pero eso no había sido de esa manera, ni siquiera su plan logró llevarse con éxito.

- Dime qué pasó… ¡ahora!

- Ayy, no sé, pero cómete esto –le extendió un dulce que había sacado de su bolsillo de la chamarra- Nada más me acuerdo que unos policías nos despertaron en el parque.

-… -la cara de Arthur se tornó roja- ¿Y-Y cómo es que ahora me encuentro en mi casa? ¡Debimos haber despertado en la policía!

- Bueno, me arreglé con esos policías y nos dejaron en paz –le metió el dulce de leche a la boca- Ya no preguntes, ¿quieres?

Fernando salió de la habitación, con las mejillas teñidas de color rosado, dejando a un inglés pensando cualquier cosa. A penas el otro estuvo solo en su cuarto, se abrió la camisa y notó un moretoncito en su cuello y un par de rasguños. El dulce se le cayó de la boca, pero logró sostenerlo con ambas manos.

No supo si gritar o qué, pero a quién engañaba, por dentro bien se sentía.

- Idiota, es obvio lo que pasó… Agh…


	5. Chapter 5

- _Bon après-midi, mon cher. Bon après-midi._

Francis besó con delicadeza ambas mejillas del italiano, sonriéndole con suavidad. Feliciano le regresó el gesto con un abrazo y tras de él vio a su compañero alemán quitándose el abrigo y entregándolo a una sirvienta de la casa. Se acercó a paso tranquilo con él, para saludarlo de la misma forma.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Gilbert? –preguntó con alegría

- Está en el auto.

- Pero dijo que si había fiesta, vendría corriendo! –dijo con alegría, extendiendo los brazos. Esta respuesta le sacó una risita al francés.

- Ah, que bien. –contestó- Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está Lovino?

- ¡DETÉNTE, BASTARDO~!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el español tomó las maletas de ambos italianos y germanos, incluyendo las suyas, por supuesto, y al Lovino mismo para entrar lo más rápido a casa del inglés. Detrás de esas puertas se encontraban casi trescientos años de "felicidad" pasada.

Atravesó el lugar con su típica sonrisa, dejando todo, inclusive al chico italiano, en manos de la servidumbre.

- ¡F… Francis! –habló jadeante

- Oh, _mon cher_ –se acercó a besarlo de una mejilla a otra- Parece como si hubieras venido corriendo desde tu casa.

- ¿D… Dónde…? ¿Dónde está?

- ¡FRANCIS~! ¡YA NO HAY CHILES~!

- Fernando… -el español a penas y pudo dar unos pasos, hasta que la mano de Francis le detuvo.

- Lo siento, pero si no vas a ayudar, mejor ni entres a su cocina –sentenció, dejando sin palabras al otro, quien siguió sonriéndose- Así que, por qué mejor no te quedas aquí y me ayudas a recibir a los demás.

El rubio se despidió con un agradable gesto, llevándose al mayor de los italianos consigo. Ludwig los vio alejarse, sin decirles nada tampoco.

- Oeh, ¿y Francis? –el pruso llegó por la puerta, dejando el saco con la misma sirvienta que su hermano

- En la cocina

- _Güt!_

- ¡Hermano! –alzó la voz el alemán

- ¡Prometo que no voy a comer nada, West!

Gilbert salió de escena, dejando pasar a un inglés, con dolor de cabeza y bochornos ante cada persona que se le cruzaba en el camino. Se tapaba el cuello con la mano, fingiendo un dolor en el área o cualquier cosa absurda que se le pasase por en mente. Por su cabeza, los recuerdos borrosos de la noche pasada le carcomían, pero era mejor olvidarlos si es que alguna vez sucedieron.

- ¡Oh…!

El español alzó una mano en señal de saludo. Al verle, el rubio no evitó sonrojarse mientras fruncía el ceño, más aún, porque Antonio era el supuesto objetivo del mexicano desde casa del rubio francés. Se sintió, de cierto modo, sucio al verle.

- ¡A-Ah, Antonio! –tartamudeó un poco, evitándole ver a la cara- ¡Q-Qué bien, ya estás aquí! –se acercó a saludarlo, solo por cortesía y caballerosidad.

- Sí, gracias por el recibimiento –contestó en seco

El español le sonrió, cuando de pronto vio la roja marca en el blanco cuello del inglés. Sacó una risita, preguntando de quien era eso.

- ¡N-No es nada! –alzó la voz- Y… ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Por qué no has pasado al recibidor con los demás?

- Pues…

- ¡Ese condenado francés! –mustió entre dientes- ¡P-Pasa! ¡Yo me haré cargo!

- Está bien.

Mientras el pruso acercaba la mano para que su dedo robase un poco de la condimentada comida que el mexicano preparaba. Francia ayudaba a cortar un tanto de cebolla en lo que el italiano lavaba unos tomates en el fregadero. Fernando echaba en una cazuela con agua los chiles que había encontrado, sumando los que Francis le había regalado.

- Por primera vez, aleja esa mano tuya de ahí, _mon cher_ –sonrió el rubio, volteándole a ver

- ¿Pero esto es…?

- ¡Hágase por allá!

El buen Fernando le metió tremendo manazo en la mano al pobre de Gilbert, quien, con una lagrimita en los ojos, fue sacado casi a la fuerza de la cocina.

- A esto le va a faltar –comentó con desespero el mexicano- A ver si no se dan cuenta.

- ¡No te preocupes! –habló el castaño- ¡Si falta algo, seguro que Francis y yo podremos hacerlo! Además, estoy seguro que nadie hubiera querido comer la comida horrible de Arthur…

- Jajaja –soltó una risita el francés- ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! Lo que ese hombre tiene de cejas, lo tiene de mal gusto.

- A quién le dices cejudo, ¡maldito acosador!

El inglés hizo acto de presencia, con Gilbert tras de él, quien rápidamente se escabulló hasta detrás del rubio francés. Frunció el ceño como de costumbre, cruzándose de brazos. Estuvo por iniciar una riña con Francis, pero cierto dolor de cabeza se lo impidió por un segundo. Mas aparte, el atrayente aroma a diferentes especias recorriendo el ambiente, le hizo cambiar de parecer y pensar en el mexicano de nuevo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y quiso de pronto hablar a solas con él.

- Podrían salir un momento. Hay algo que quiero discutir a solas con él.

- Huy, ¿acaso hablarán sobre la aventura que tuvieron el otro día? –habló el peliblanco, divirtiéndose mucho por su comentario

- ¡¿QUÉ? C-C…

- ¿Bromeas, Gilbert? Fernando vino desde su casa solo para hacerlo con Antonio. –declaró, acomodándose el cabello- Tendremos suerte si pasa algo divertido en la fiesta, después de la reunión.

- ¡Fiesta, fiesta! –exclamó con ansías el italiano- ¡Ah, _fratello_ Francis, Gilbert! ¡No podemos dejar a Ludwig y a _fratello_ solos!

- Okey, okey. Quédense solos y háganlo en la mesa de la cocina –el pruso huyó del lugar, junto con los otros dos

- ¡C-CALLA…!

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el mexicano después de que todos salieron- ¿'Hora qué quieres? –y levantó una ceja

- P-Pues… ¡Eso es lo que pregunto!: ¡¿Qué pasó?

El moreno se le quedó viendo. Se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada, porque en realidad no sabía ni que decir. Le señaló con el cucharón cubierto de caldo de tomate, agitándolo varias veces, en señal de inseguridad.

- Ya ni modo –soltó, sin más ni más- Ya pasó, ya no lo volvemos a hacer y ya.

- ¡C-Cómo lo dices tan tranquilamente!

- ¡¿Pues qué quieres que te diga, carajo? –se llevó una mano a la frente- Yo digo que ya no grites porque me duele la cabeza todavía… - buscó entre sus bolsillos algún otro dulce- No seas tan exagerado…

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres un tonto!

El inglés salió de la cocina, azotándola sin decir nada. sin percatarse de la presencia del pruso y francés, quienes se habían quedado atrás de la puerta escuchando todo, y habían recibido tremendo portazo en la cara. Ambos cayeron al suelo, quejándose del dolor. De pronto, a lo lejos escucharon la voz del español, quien estaba en un debate interno por querer encontrar a sus amigos y buscar al otro.

- ¡Francis~! ¡Gilbert~! –sus ojos los captaron en el suelo- ¡Oh, ahí están! ¿Qué hacen ahí…?

- Nada en especial… -contestaron los dos al unísono

Antonio les sonrió y les tendió la mano para que se levantaran. La aceptaron sin dudarlo. Luego el castaño volteó a ver la puerta, aspirando el condimentado aroma de ahí adentro. Sabía perfectamente que Fernando se encontraba adentro.

- Está ahí. –dijo el rubio al momento de sacudirse la ropa

- Pasa de una vez y háganlo en la mesa –soltó el pruso, rascándose la cabeza- Si Arthur y él no la aprovecharon, que mejor que tú las estrenes –risitas

- ¿Eh?

Gilbert le empujó por la espalda, acercándolo a la puerta. La entreabrió con cuidado y permitió ver al español la figura del otro, agarrándose la cabeza mientras rebuscaba por sus bolsillos otro dulce sin tener éxito.

Las mejillas de Antonio se tiñeron de un color cálido y rosado. No podía evitar la emoción de empujar la madera que sentían sus dedos e ignorar las risas molestas de su amigo de mirada carmín. A cada paso que daba recordaba cada una de sus expresiones infantiles, hace ya casi quinientos años de haberlo conquistado.

No se había percatado de su presencia, así que se tomó la libertad de aspirar el aroma de sus oscuros cabellos y luego de tomarlo de los hombros, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía con ese mismo temor de antes.

- ¡A-Ah!

Tiró por inercia el dulce al suelo y esta vez ni siquiera soltó una maldición. Sus castaños ojos voltearon y se encontraron con la alta figura de Antonio, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa. No supo qué decirle, a pesar de que era él a quien quería ver primero en este viaje. Lo único que salió de sus labios fue preguntar por lo que se le había caído.

- ¡Ah, te lo paso!

- ¡N-No, se me cayó a mí!

Ambos se agacharon y Gilbert no podía contener más la risa. El francés cerró la puerta, no sin esbozarles un gesto amable antes de hacerlo. El mexicano rió ante esto, luego colocó las manos para tomar el dulce que Antonio le regresaba. "Gracias", pronunció con un tono bajito y agachó la mirada, sonrojándose con obviedad.

Pero… nadie veía nada ahora. Y más aún, como Francis decía, él era a quien quería ver en todo este viaje.

- T-Te…

- Yo también te extrañé mucho.

Fernando ni siquiera pudo tomar aire, a penas logró sentir el tacto entre los labios del otro y los suyos, cuando se aferró a su cuello, tirando la cuchara de la comida. Saboreó cada milímetro de su piel y recorrió por encima de la ropa su fuerte cuerpo, pero fue la falta de aire que le hizo ceder al acto y se separó, recargando su débil cuerpo momentáneo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Debes acabar la comida primero? –preguntó el castaño español, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa

- Que la acabe Arturo… -soltó, limpiándose la saliva de la comisura de los labios

Esto le sacó unas cuantas risitas al mayor, quien le contempló embelezado. Se sentía bien la verlo, más aun, de saber que lo podía tener en sus manos de nuevo, y no como hace tiempo, que tuvo que dejarlo obligadamente.

- Termino esto rápido… Y nos veremos en la fiesta.

- Entonces apresúrate.


	6. Chapter 6

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí… -inició la rubia belga, sonriendo como pilar de la mesa de conferencias- Doy por iniciada… La reunión.  
- Falta Fernando –dijo Arthur acompañado por el español al mismo tiempo

Los dos se quedaron viendo, y fue el rubio que frunciera el ceño. No evitó sonrojarse y evitó la mirada del castaño, quien no dejaba de sonreír, más por lo pasado. Frente a él se encontraba el francés y el pruso, y él solo, al lado de la belga, por ser cede de la conferencia esta vez, y una silla vacía que esperaba al invitado de la noche.

- Kesese~ –se soltaron a reír los otros dos, secreteándose entre sí. El alemán le soltó un pistón en el pie a su hermano mayor, sin ser visto por nadie.  
- ¡W-WEST! –apretó los dientes, volteando a verle en son de molestia  
- Compórtate –sentenció, dejándolo callado sin más ni más.

La puerta del salón rompió el silencio. El moreno la abrió, lo mas discreto posible, pero no salió como lo esperaba.

- Con… Con permiso…

La pequeña cabeza del mexicano se asomó por la chirriante puerta, ganándose la mirada de todos. Pasó, tras percatarse la ubicación de su lugar. Casi se echa a correr pero llegó hasta el lado de Arthur como alma que la lleva el diablo. Tomó asiento y la joven belga le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de darle inicio a la sesión.

-…

Por cada palabra y propuesta que escuchaba de la boca de los demás, se encontraba más nervioso. Por su cabeza corría un "Que no me pregunte", como si fuera un pequeño niño de primaria. Se sentía señalado y, peor aun, excluido. Cómo deseo que esto acabara ya, aunque era irónico, porque él había estado muy emocionado por cualquier viaje, sin mencionar que este era especial.

Lo único que se le vino ahora a la cabeza, a parte de otro dolor de cabeza, fue la naturalidad con la que cierto rubio trataba las cosas frente a los demás.

- Alfred…

Pero la mano del español dándole leves palmaditas sobre su pierna lo despertó de su trance. Volteó a verlo con discreción, para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa y mirada de este. Se sonrojo, antes de sonreírle de la misma forma.

- No te preocupes…

Pero para su mala suerte, el inglés fue el único que logro escuchar ese nombre, y no lo recibió de muy buena gana, y más por ser él. El otro apretó el puño con fuerza, pero soltó un leve suspiro y luego aspiró nuevamente. Entonces, de pronto uno de los pocos dulces que le quedaban en su bolsillo, resbaló y cayó en medio de la corta distancia entre su silla con la del moreno.

- Ah, ¡yo lo recojo! –le dijo con una sonrisa, luego echándose a reír, pensando en que lo podría "bajar".  
- No, déjalo, yo lo hago.

Pero el mexicano ya se encontraba agachado y recogiendo el dulce, cuando este bajaba a penas la cabeza, antes de sentir tremendo cabezazo en la barbilla. El rubio inglés a penas si logró tocarse la boca del dolor y tragarse el santo grito, a comparación del otro, puesto que no quería unas burlas molestas por parte del francés después.

- ¡AY… NO MAMES! –exclamó el mexicano, agarrándose la cabeza, mientras se retorcía sobre la mesa.

Todos voltearon a verlos sin pensarlo dos veces. Francis comenzó a carcajearse a más no poder junto con el peliblanco, quien volvió a ganarse otro golpe de su hermano menor. Entonces, Arthur se sintió tan patético y lleno de coraje por culpa de Fernando.

- A-Ah, Fernando… -habló la joven belga, tratando de tomar de nuevo el control sobre las cosas- ¿Y, dime… qué opinas sobre todo… esto?

El mexicano volteó a verle pasmado, sin procesar la pregunta del todo.

- P-Pu… Pus… -trató de buscar una palabra- Q-Que… está… bien…

Después de este indeseable percance, propuso mejor pasar al comedor.

Avanzó al lado del español, con aura deprimida. Justo ahora, su cabeza se disputaba en una cruda y la vergüenza de haber dicho cosa tan tonta minutos atrás. Antonio soltó un par de palmaditas en su cabeza.

- ¿Te duele todavía? –preguntó, con una sonrisa para reconfortarlo  
- E-Eh… -no evitó estremecerse al sentir la mano encima de él, otra vez- No, bueno… Sé que la cabeza de Arthur es… dura, sí… ¡pero nada del otro mundo! –soltó una sonrisa, tratando de controlarse.- Jajaja…-

El mexicano se detuvo un momento, hasta que dejó de sentir la mano del español sobre su cabeza. Quedó en silencio, hasta que Antonio también cesó su camino y le volteó a ver.

- Espero que te guste la comida…  
- Si ese inglés no metió la mano en ella, ha de saber buena. –dijo, jugando con el comentario  
- Qué mal, porque Arthur la hizo toda.  
- Ajajá… Ja… ¿Qué? -El español volteó a verle incrédulamente, con los ojos bien abiertos -  
- ¡Jajajajaja~! –Sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Después de todo, Fernando había sacado esos hábitos de molestar a la gente de él- ¡Claro que no! –y lo golpeó con levedad en el hombro- Ja…

Terminó por contenerse y entonces volteó de un lado a otro en el pasillo, cerciorándose que no había alguna tercera persona presente. Al percatarse que era así, llevó sus dedos hasta el saco del español, quien se encontraba encantado de la presencia de este. Dio un par de pasos hasta él, para tomarlo de los hombros. Le obligó a retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, sin dejarle escapatoria.

- Hacía mucho que… no te veía…  
- Lo mismo te digo…

Con ambos brazos rodeó el cuello del español, apoyándose un poco con las puntas de los pies, para quedar frente a frente y disfrutar de sus ojos color esmeralda. Sintió como rodeó después su cintura, recorriéndola con lentitud. Soltó un jadeo, su respiración chocó con la otra. Sus mejillas se encontraban lo suficientemente sonrosadas como para no decir que estaba nervioso.

- Fernando…

Acercó sus labios con lentitud, disfrutando como el que alguna vez estuvo bajo su mandato, mientras que el otro a penas entrecerraba la mirada. Al primer tacto, besó rápidamente, como si le pidiera permiso a su cuerpo para hacerlo, pero fue más la necesidad de ambos, de volver a sentirse, que se besaron sin pudor alguno.

- Nngh… -gimió el joven mexicano, al sentir cómo una pierna de Antonio se inmiscuía en medio de las suyas, haciendo presión- A-Anto… Ah~…  
- Fer… ¡¿Fernando?

Arthur tiró los papeles que llevaba en las manos, sorprendido de ver al español comerse los labios del otro, mientras que sus manos se inmiscuían sin permiso debajo de la ropa. Era obvio, les había interrumpido el momento, ganándose, como premio, la mirada molesta del español.

- Fuu… -soltó un suspiro resignado- Supongo que ahora no… -se separó de él, con las mejillas coloreadas con levedad, tratando de acomodarle el cuello de la camisa  
- Supongo que ahora no… -le imitó, arreglándole la corbata, ocultando el rostro de toda presencia inglesa  
- K-Kh… -Arthur se quedó sin saber qué decir, hasta que vio al mexicano acercarse a él, arreglándose el cabello despeinado, aunque no difería mucho  
- Me voy a agachar –dijo, avisándole ésta vez que le iba a ayudar a recoger sus cosas del suelo- Porque creo que tu cabeza y la mía no están estables por ahora… -risitas  
- ¡…C-Calla! –pero no hizo nada, simplemente le miró cómo le ayudaba- ¡N-Necesito que vayas a la cocina con ese idiota francés y conmigo!

Antonio frunció el ceño, de nueva cuenta ese inglés ayudaba a que se separaran. No dijo nada, no había por qué. Fernando se había comprometido a algo y ahora debía cumplir.

- Entonces nos vemos en la comida  
- OK, luego te alcanzo –contestó, sin voltear a verle, al vaivén de su mano al despedirse- Nos vemos después.

Antonio se retiró, tan pronto como le dio una última miradota al inglés, quien sin temerle tampoco, le regresó una de la misma forma. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se encontró con los ojos castaños del joven, que aun denotaban un poco de pena por su encuentro imprevisto.

- Entonces vamos la cocina –optó, entregando los papeles  
- Eso… ya lo sé… -de pronto, lo pasó de largo, sin darle la cara y casi arrebatándole las cosas de la mano  
- Oye…

El mexicano se quedó quieto, soltándole un empujón a Arthur por la espalda. Este volteo, totalmente molesto, mirándole con una rabia acumulada desde hace un par de días atrás. No le respondió, pero se le quedó viendo un instante, antes de regresar a darle la espalda y caminar directo a la cocina.

- O-oye… -soltó un ligero susurro, pero no pudo decir más. Le siguió a paso apresurado, como un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado

- _Oi, mon cher,_ sirve esto con esto otro… -indicaba Francis, señalando los condimentados alimentos que había en varias cazuelas. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Arthur, quien escondía atrás al moreno- ¡Oh, al fin llegan! Fernando, ¿podrías indicarle al pequeño Arthur cómo servir el platillo principal?  
- …-el mexicano asomó la cabeza a un lado del rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza- Seguro…

Los dos se lavaron las manos y con prisa, el rubio anduvo hasta la mesa donde los chiles en Nogada esperaban ser preparados con cariño. El moreno le pidió que pusiera crema sobre cada uno, en lo que él escogía las granadas más rojas, pero ni siquiera recibió una respuesta de afirmación. Esto le hizo sentir un golpe en el estomago, señal de que algo no estaba bien.

Volteó a verle, con los ojos preocupados y las mejillas sonrosadas de los nervios que le causaba el miedo, con la mirada baja y lleno de pena. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el brazo del inglés, en señal de llamada.

- Arthur… ¿estas enojado conmigo?

El inglés soltó la cuchara por inercia, y esta fue a dar al suelo. Volteó a verle, encontrándose con el chiquillo indeciso que conoció, y le brindó su apoyo, más de siglo y medio atrás. Fernando se agachó a recogerla y se la entregó, interponiéndola entre ambos.

- Fernando…

Pronunció su nombre, tal cual tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento. De pronto se avergonzó, así que ladeó la mirada, tomando la cuchara de las manos del joven, aunque era obvio que la iba a cambiar por otra pero limpia.

- _¡Mon cher!_ ¡Arthur! Ahora no pierdan el tiempo –intervino el francés, dándoles un empujoncito- ¡Hay cosas que hacer!  
- ¡S-Sip! –asintió con la cabeza y luego le regresó la mirada al inglés- ¡Yo me encargo de aquí! ¡Tú ve a ver si no se les ofrece nada!

El mexicano se quedó con Francis en la cocina, terminando de preparar los chiles que desde la mañana comenzó a hacer, mientras que él ya se encontraba en dirección del comedor, sin si quiera haberle rechistado. Entró y encontró a todos entre charla y broma, esperando por la comida. Los miró de reojo a todos, con discreción. No se les ofrecía nada, eso era seguro, así que se dio el lujo de irse a recargar a la pared, a un lado de la entrecerrada puerta que daba a la cocina, donde se dejaba escapar un agradable olor, que pocas veces había tenido en casa.

"¡Francis!", logró escuchar desde la cocina, y por inercia sus ojos se movieron por el pequeño espacio que sobraba, a un lado de él. "¡Los dulces de leche no van con las cocadas!".

Frunció el ceño con levedad, pero sin notarlo, sus facciones se había suavizado y no dejaba ya de mirarlo.

-… -

Entonces pensó en cuan afortunado fue el día en que el español lo encontró y se quedó con él…

En cuan afortunado fue al poder tenerlo el tiempo y momento que el desease…

En cuan afortunado hubiera sido si Fernando…

- ¿A quién tanto miras? –preguntó Antonio, recargando su costado a un lado del otro, al tiempo en que su mirada regresaba de contemplar la espalda del mexicano y ahora no lo dejaría de observar a él en un buen rato.


	7. Chapter 7

- Toma…

Fernando extendió sus limitados brazos al holandés, para tenderle un pequeño y calentito bulto envuelto de varias servilletas, hechas por él, para así conservar el calor de la comida. El otro le miró de reojo, sin emitir alguna seña de agrado.

- No te preocupes, luego me pasas los platos –sonrisa fresca

- Hum… -asintió, pensando en que los trastes ni eran suyos.

Dio media vuelta y abordó la limosina, antes de desaparecer por la calle solitaria y fría. El mexicano se quedó con una sonrisa, feliz por su actuación en la cocina. Había recibido una montaña de alabanzas y eso le reconfortaba todo el estrés de la mañana, ahora podía darse un merecido y buen descanso.

- Al fin se fueron… -suspiró, con algo de alivio. De pronto sintió una mano tocándole el hombro

- _Mon cher_ –le llamó Francis- Con que aquí estabas –y abrió sus brazos para rodearlo por el cuello- Ven adentro, aquí enfría más que en tu casa.

- Si ese es el caso, le dije a Arthur que traía tequila desde la casa… Ahorita nos calentamos todos con eso

- Me parece bien –enterró la cabeza sobre su cuello- Es hora de que los adultos se diviertan después de un largo día de trabajo

- Ajaja –soltó unas risitas- Cálmate…

- Te aseguro que hasta Arthur está pensando en ti… -murmuró, levantando las manos y dando un paso hacia atrás, pero jalándolo para que se metiera a la casa de una vez- Y en su noche de copas…

- Estuvo muy buena –dijo Fernando, volteando a verle. Pasó unos cuantos segundos, antes que ladeara la mirada, con las mejillas sonrosadas, para rascarse después la cabeza

- ¿Ah, si? –preguntó a propósito- ¿Pues qué hicieron?

El moreno volteó a verle de lleno, con una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada entrecerrada. Sus mejillas continuaban coloreadas de un cálido color rosa. Sintió la pálida mano del francés sobre su cabeza.

- Si Antonio no hubiera llegado…

Acarició su cabeza, tocando su frente con detenimiento. Le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa y luego volvió a depositar un beso en su frente.

- No serías como lo eres ahora…

- ¡Francis!

El español apareció desde el fondo del pasillo. Parecía un tanto agitado, seguramente ya llevaba un buen rato buscándolos. Al percatarse de la presencia de estos, se apresuró más, esbozándoles una gran sonrisa. Tomó una de las manos del moreno, quien no evitó dar un saltito al sentirlo junto a él y colorearse por completo.

- Tus manos están frías –comentó, tocándolas con cuidado- No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera o te podrías enfermar, ¿oíste?

- No me pasa nada –le respondió, con ambas cejas arriba, al momento en que su mirada se perdía en las manos de ambos- Bueno, pero ya hay que meternos. Por ahí tengo algo para calentarnos, jajaja. –sonrió, mostrando los dientes- ¡Voy a mi cuarto!¡Ahorita nos vemos!

Soltó al español y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se perdió a la vista de ambos, a pasos apresurados y en dirección a su habitación. Corrió por la casa de Arthur, sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro. Corrió y corrió, hasta que se agitó de más y se detuvo un momento, sentándose en un escalón de la escalera.

- ¿Señor… se encuentra bien? –preguntó una criada de la casa- ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?

- No te preocupes, bonita –dijo, galantemente, olvidándose de su sofocación- Pero… ¿Me podrías traer una toalla, por fa'? –sonrisa brillante

- E-Eh… sí, enseguida –asintió y corrió por una

- Jaaaaah… No manches… El año que viene prometo bajar de peso… -jadeó, riéndose para sí mismo

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

El rubio inglés apareció, asomándose a un lado de él. No le dio la cara, sino que simplemente avanzó a un lado suyo, subiendo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo miraba desde arriba, prediciendo lo que le pasaba.

- Estás igual de gordo que Alfred –juicio final

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Yo si me levanto a cambiarle el canal cuando se me pierde el control de la tele! –cabezazo entre las piernas- ¡BABOSO!

- ¡I-Infeliz…! –dijo, antes de caerse a un lado de él- ¡E-Eres un tonto! –le gritoneó bajito, escondiendo la cabeza

- Ahora no te voy a invitar nada –y le hizo un divertido puchero, recargando su cabeza al percatarse que estaban lado a lado- ¿Por qué te duele? Yo pensaba que no había nada que lastimar… Jajaja

- ¡C-Cállate! –alzó la mano al aire, en un intento desesperado de meterle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero fue detenido con tanta facilidad por la mano del otro- T-Tonto…

- Nunca te aguantas nada… -risitas- Pareces niña…

- Mira quien me lo dice…

- Aquí están, señor –la sirvienta apareció frente a ambos, extendiendo las manos para hacerle entrega de las toallas al mexicano, pero fue el inglés quien las recibiera en lugar del otro- ¿No se le ofrece nada más?

- Es todo, yo me encargo –habló Arthur, indicándole que se fuera con un ademán

- Con permiso –hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse.

- Propio –se despidió el mexicano, haciéndole ojitos- Jeje…

Fernando miró con detenimiento el andar posterior de la muchacha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Arthur no tardó en darse cuenta de esto. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación, lo empujó por el hombro, para que de una buena vez se detuviera.

- Te pido que no te comportes… "así"… –respingó la nariz, mirando a otro lado

- ¿Eh? –volteó a verle, con cara de desentendido total- ¡Si no estoy haciendo nada malo!

- Ayy, por favor… -se agachó, tocándose las sienes

- ¿Arturo? -castroso

- ¡Ya te dije que mi nombre no es 'Arturo'! ¡Es Arth…!

- Arthur… -pronunció el mexicano, soltándose a reír

El inglés escuchó con detenimiento su nombre, siendo pronunciado por ese joven que le había dado tantos problemas últimamente. Esbozó una sonrisa, sin saber por qué. Tuvo tantas ganas de soltarle un golpe otra vez, pero no entendía por qué.

Por un momento quiso regresar a ese tiempo, hace casi más de dos siglos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo… Cuando fue libre de ese condenado español.

De pronto sintió que le arrebataban las toallas. Volteó a verle, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con la tela cubriéndole la cabeza.

- ¿Q-Qué tratas de hacer? –alzó la voz, tratando de quitársela de encima

- Arthur… -volvió a hablar- ¿S-Sigues enojado… conmigo?

Se detuvo en seco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Quiso decir algo. Quiso decirle algo esta vez, pero no sabía qué. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir al mexicano con la misma toalla, para poder encontrarse frente a frente, a escondidas de todos.

- ¿Arthur? –le miró fijamente- ¿Y-Ya no…?

-…

Llevó una mano suya hasta su rostro, pero se detuvo un momento.

- Fernando… ¿Puedo? –Habló Arthur, mirándole con suavidad y un toque inseguro en sus acciones-

-…¿? -Asintió con torpeza, sintiendo algo por dentro.

Sin saber por qué, recordó una de las tantas veces, hace un par de siglos atrás, cuando Antonio y él tenían sus encuentros por la noche, donde no se necesitaban las preguntas ni las peticiones para saber qué pasaría, sino que el deseo de uno se convertía en la acción del otro. Una lágrima salió y el labio le tembló un poco.

- S-Sí…

Arthur le tomó de la barbilla y acercó sus labios con cuidado a los de él. Cerró los ojos y sintió el dulce sabor del joven rozarle con detenimiento y entrega. Lo tomó de la nuca, intensificando ese roce. Bajó una de sus manos para tomarle de la cadera y apresarlo más. Entonces escuchó como uno de los gemidos se perdía en su boca, haciéndole enloquecer por completo.

- ¡Nngh…!

Se separaron y Fernando le miró con un poco de pena, interponiendo una mano entre ambos, como si protegiera algo que solo otro podría tener.

- ¿Y-Ya no… estás molesto… conmigo, Arthur?

-… -depositó un beso en su frente, antes de despedirse. Sabía mejor que nadie… que esto no podría suceder

Sintió como los brazos del mexicano rodeaban su espalda, aferrándose a su pecho. Subió sus labios hasta su oído, para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras.

- Perdón…

Le soltó y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, sin olvidarse de las toallas. Arthur se quedó ahí sentado, sin poder sentir otra cosa mas que el vacío por dentro y el ahora recuerdo del beso de escasos segundos antes. Una lagrima se le salió de los verdes ojos, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo por lo bajo cuanta envidia sentía por dentro.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Preguntó el español, apareciendo a un lado del pasillo. Arthur frunció el ceño, mirándole desafiante. Arqueó una ceja y no respondió, levantándose para ir directo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Antonio subió los escalones, inseguro de esto. Trató de controlarse un momento. Ya no estaba en derecho de prohibir cosas que hacía centenares de años ya no le pertenecían. Se sintió triste por un momento. Era verdad. Fernando… Él ya no era su pequeño. Negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos. De nueva cuenta, ambos eran importantes para la vida del uno y del otro.

Subió hasta la habitación del mexicano y tocó, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Pensó un momento si debía pasar o no, pero ya estaba adentro. Soltó unas cuantas risas, hasta que oyó el agua caer de la regadera. Pasó hasta el baño, donde el mexicano se daba una ducha. Pudo contemplar su silueta a través de la cortina, y escuchar su melodiosa voz cantando en… inglés.

- ¡Wishooooooooooooo~! ¡Washashashaooou~! ¡¿Wa- EH? –asomó la cabeza, cubriéndose y soltando un grito- ¡LA GENTE TOCA LA PUERTA! –y se echó a reír, junto con el español, que ya no se aguantaba la risa- N-No, enserio… -sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¡Ya no te rías que me da pena!

- Es que… ¡Pfff…! ¡JAJAJA! –se volteó

- B-Bueno, te cantaré otra cosa… -se quedó un momento en silencio- ¡Ah, ya sé! B-Bueno, esta la oí de… tu casa… ¡PERO NO MIRES! –tragó saliva- A-Ah…

Su voz comenzó a cantarle, casi en el oído. Los sentidos de Antonio comenzaron a hipnotizarse de tan solo escucharlo cantar en el mismo idioma que le enseñó cuando todavía era pequeño. Sonrió. Sonrió desde lo más profundo, sin darse cuenta como el mexicano le rodeaba con ambos brazos y lo llevaba hasta él, empapándolo por completo.

- Estaré contigo, para seguir… Amándonos…

Soltó una risita y lo jaló dentro de la bañera. Antonio se sobresaltó, sintiendo el agua caerle sobre su cuerpo. No tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y voltear a verle, pero sus labios se encontraron con los del otro, en un pequeño beso. Entonces el español se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, olvidando que toda su ropa se había empapado por completo.

- No se me ocurrió otra canción –dijo, con algo de pena y sin voltear a verle- Mejor luego te canto otra, ¿si?

- No, está bien. Me gusta mucho como cantas, inclusive cada cosa que dices, me es placentero oírte…

- ¿Te gusta mucho como hablo? –preguntó con toque de sorpresa, sonrojándose con levedad. Con ambos brazos rodeo su cuello- ¿Por qué?

- ¿E-Eh? –alzó ambas cejas, sintiendo el ambiente ponerse un tanto… romántico- B-Bueno, pues… No sé, cada cosa que dices es como si… Cantaras… Ahora imagina cuando te escucho cantar –sonrió, rascándose una mejilla- ¡H-Hey! ¿Te das cuentas que ya me mojé por completo, eh?

- ¿Más? –dijo, antes de carcajearse

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

- ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a meterte a bañar sin ropa?

- Por lo general, ella me la quitaba…

Le hizo sonrojar y esbozar una agradable mueca en los labios.

Fernando inmiscuyó una de sus manos por el cuello de la camisa, desabrochando botón por botón hasta lograr sacársela por completo y arrojarla lejos de la tina. Vio como el par de zapatos salía del agua y caía cerca de los pantalones, cosa que le hizo sonreír, más aún, al ver los calcetines irse también. Bajó ambas manos hasta encontrarse con los pantalones. No le fue difícil abrirlos e inmiscuir la mano mas adentro de este. Entonces se detuvo, sin saber por qué, si él mismo había empezado.

- Hazlo, Fernando… -dijo el español, volteando a verle por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Lo quieres también, no?

- A-Ah, sí…

Fernando bajó la mano hasta encontrar el paquete que buscaba. Escuchó un jadeo de los labios de Antonio, quien se estremeció al sentir como le tocaba esta vez. Se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior que restaba, para quedar desnudo al igual que el otro. Logró acomodarse al fin y. junto con la ayuda de sus propias manos, lo guió para que realizara lo que estaba pidiendo.

- Así… ah…

De pronto quiso cambiar posiciones y al fin pudo tenerlo bajo él. El agua caía sobre su espalda y eso le agradaba, más la temperatura le hacía perfecta para poder estar con él.

- Fernando… No sabes cuanto te extrañé… -dijo, con las mejillas sonrosadas- Ahora que estamos juntos… Podemos…

- Ah… Anto… nio…

Las lágrimas le salieron de pronto y a penas pudo aferrarse a la espalda de Antonio. Sentía tantas cosas por dentro y a la vez nada, que no supo ni qué decir. Solo sintió como el español se aferraba también a él, con la sonrisa que conoció el día en que su mundo entero pasó a ser únicamente él.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur cerró la puerta de su habitación y se quedó recargado en la misma, recordando aún cada milímetro de la piel del mexicano. Cerró los ojos un momento y pensó lo que después hubiera pasado. Sus labios, su cuello, su cuerpo entero. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiéndose de la manera más desesperada por la cual pudo haber pasado hasta ahora.

Negó con la cabeza un millar de veces, pero sabía que al final era inútil y no podría resistirse. Tenía que verlo, tenía que ir y maldecirlo en la cara para que pudiera tenerlo solo un momento.

- ¡¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo…?

Se detuvo un momento. No debía de seguir esto así. No debió, en primera instancia, haberse acercado a Fernando, pero él que iba a saber como pasarían las cosas. Debía hablar con él, debía decirle que olvidara todo lo ocurrido para que pudiera estar en paz.

Salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo hasta dar con la del mexicano. Olvidó de tocar y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sabía que no eran modales, pero si pedía permiso era posible que el joven, con su melodiosa voz, fuera de chismosito con el odioso francés. Entonces tomó la perilla y abrió con cuidado, a penas encontrándose con su fantasía hecha realidad, pero sin ser parte de ella.

- An… Antonio…

Fernando se encontraba hincado al ras de la cama, con la boca en medio de las piernas del español, quien, de oreja a oreja, sonreía con satisfacción al tenerlo así. El ritmo del mexicano era perfecto. Tan rápido y tan profundo, cada lamida que le brindaba se reflejaba en su rostro. Comenzó a jadear con fuerza, indicándole que estaba casi por terminar. Pero hizo otra cosa diferente, antes que seguir masturbándolo con sus labios.

- A-Antonio… Ahh… -el liquido previo al semen y su saliva caían por la comisura de sus labios hasta su pecho- A-Aquí… Termina aquí…

Le pidió, en el suelo sentado, mientras abría ambas piernas sin voltear a verle. Su morena piel se coloreaba de rojo totalmente y se perlaba gracias al sudor que le recorría lentamente. Se mordió el labio y sintió como el español se le iba encima y besaba su cuello, mientras que con ambas manos le sostenía las piernas.

Volvió a besarlo antes de hacerlo, se divirtió con su lengua y mordió sus labios cuando lo soltó. Se llevó todo su aliento que cuando lo penetró ni tiempo le dio de quejarse. Un par de lágrimas se le salieron. Escondió el rostro en su pecho y le enterró sus uñas en la espalda.

- A-Ah… Antonio… -a penas pudo pronunciar su nombre después de unos segundos- ¡Nngh…!

Antonio pudo escuchar el primer gemido complacido. Esta vez le sintió como ninguna otra. Se sentía casi como cuando se lo hizo por primera vez, hace más de quinientos años. Estaba tan apretado que lo hacía metérselo con más fuerza cada vez que lo hacía.

- F-Fernando… Ahh…

- Nngh… Anto… Antonio… -repitió su nombre- E-Es… N-No… ¡Anngh!

El mexicano intentó decirle algo, pero de sus labios no salía otra cosa más que gemidos y jadeos. Antonio acarició sus cabellos, besándole la frente. Al fín le contemplo el rostro tan sudoroso y sonrosado, con una mueca que se perdía entre el dolor y el placer.

- An… Antonio… ¡Nngh!

Fernando actuó sin previo aviso y le empujó con cuidado, quedando encima de él. Soltó otro gemido, para mirarle jadeante directo a la cara. Tomó aire y entonces comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, dejando anonado a Antonio, quien contemplaba con delicadeza como el joven se movía de arriba a bajo.

- Dime… Antonio… ¿Te gusta…?

Le preguntó, susurrándole al oído, pero aún así, Arthur le había oído claramente.

El labio del rubio tembló y un fuerte nudo se le formó en la garganta. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Contempló como el mexicano se movía sobre aquel sujeto que le causó muchos problemas días atrás, como gemían de tanto placer, como Antonio le hacía correrse y cómo el otro lo disfrutaba tanto.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su habitación de nuevo, sentándose en un cama sin saber qué más decir y mucho menos qué pensar.

- ¡Oi~! ¡Antonio!

El joven pruso se apareció desde la cocina, con un platito en manos lleno de los dulces que había sobrado de la comida. Se había topado con el español, quien subía con un par de toallas más y el pijama puesto.

- ¿Tan tarde es? –cuestionó Gilbert - Bueno, ahorita me cambio ya… ¿Mmh?

El español se veía increíblemente radiante y con el cabello húmedo.

- ¿Acabas de tener sexo con tu Fernando? –le dijo de golpe, mientras se metía otro dulce a la boca

- ¿E-Eh? –sonrió más, tontamente como era costumbre-

- _Güt, güt,_ Antonio –le abrazó por el hombro, andando junto a él

Anduvieron hasta la habitación de Fernando, quien se había quedado dormido en la cama. La noche había caído ya y eso se reflejaba claramente por la ventana. El sonido de la puerta al abrir le hizo despertarse, pero solo un quejido le salió de los labios. Se encontraba cansado, no lo negaba. Hacía casi un par de semanas que no tenía sexo y la última vez había sido con Alfred, cuando le visitó.

Trató de levantarse, pero eso estaría un poco complicado.

- Ohh, pero sí que te la pasaste bien, ¿eh? –risas- Que hasta el agua de la ducha sigue con toda su ropa ahí adentro, ¿no se enojará ese inglés?

Tenía razón. El cuarto que Arthur le había asignado estaba hecho un desastre y ya muchos problemas le había causado. Fernando se puso de pie, a duras penas, tragándose los quejidos muy dentro. Gilbert le miró de pies a cabeza, también ya traía la pijama, así que optó por irse del cuarto y ponerse la suya de una buena vez.

Antonio le alcanzó, indicándole que siguiera recostado, pero el mexicano movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, remedando que si no lo hacía él nunca estaría limpio. Le pidió entonces que avisara a los demás que harían fiesta en su cuarto.

- Esta bien, no tardo… -suspiró resignado, antes de eso, se acerco a él para darle un último beso, antes de irse- Mi Fernando…

- Mmm… -sonrió y le abrazó rápidamente

Le vio partir y no dijo nada más. Con cuidado tomó unos trapos del mueble del baño y se dedicó a eliminar el agua del suelo y cualquier rastro de acción no permitida en el decente hogar de Arthur. Soltó unas cuantas risitas y entonces pensó en su sospechosos encuentro den las escaleras. Tocó sus labios, ese condenado inglés no besaba nada mal.

- Qué tonto soy…

- ¡Bien! ¡Gracias por venir, todos ustedes!

Fernando sonrió, de oreja a oreja, mirando a todos los presentes, sentados, junto con él, en el piso alfombrado de su habitación. Celebró triunfante y agradeció una vez más por la presencia de cada uno. La puerta se abrió, de pronto, dando paso a uno de los hermanos italianos que llegaba junto con Ludwig.

- ¡Por favor, siéntense, siéntense!

Todos traían la pijama puesta, así que se sentían lo suficientemente cómodos, o apenados, en algún caso, como para decir algo. Entonces, Fernando sacó a unos pares de amigos que le hacían compañía desde que salió de casa. Puso, en medio de todos, las botellas de tequila que había logrado colar sin ser descubierto. Entonces Ludwig y Gilbert le miraron con alegría.

- Oh, pero… -el mexicano notó la ausencia de alguien.

- ¿Pasa algo, _mon cher_? –preguntó el rubio francés, volteando a verle, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que faltaban algunos más para que pudiera iniciar- Ah, entiendo. Parece que el lindo Arthur no llegó -dijo, golpeando al español en la costilla. Estaba demás decir que ni siquiera le había dicho- No te preocupes, iré por él, jaja…

Francis se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, con unas miradotas de Antonio encima. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación del inglés, quien curiosamente no se encontraba en ella. Se extrañó un poco, pudo pasar que hubiera salido, pero no lo creyó así. Decidió bajar las escaleras y buscar desde la cocina.

- ¿Arthur?

El caballero inglés ya iba por el tercer vaso de ron. Francis alzó ambas cejas y se acercó al ya casi ebrio Arthur, arrebatándole la botella de las manos. Recibió un golpe sin fuerza, pero no le importó esta vez.

- Oye, si te vas a emborrachar, vamos al cuarto de Fernando –avisó, guardando la botella en su lugar- Me dijo que te llevara. Va a hacer una pequeña fiesta y eres parte esencial en ella, ¿oíste?

- No me interesa nada de esa puta…

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo contra eso, porque le sorprendió demás, tocaron la puerta. Ninguna sirvienta seguía en casa, así que se debía dar tarea de abrir.

- No sigas tomando más.

Caminó al recibidor y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro que ya esperaba.

- _Yo! Francis!_

Arthur escuchó la voz del americano desde la entrada de su casa. También lo había olvidado, había escuchado a ese molesto sujeto hablando por teléfono con él. Frunció el ceño y se molestó de más., apretando el puño.

- Ah, hace mucho que no te veo –comentó el francés, abrazándolo con afecto mientras bajaba ambas manos para sentir su trasero- Sigues igual que antes, _mon ami_.

- Tú también –dijo, saludándolo después.

- A buena hora has llegado, pero creí que Fernando iría por ti al aeropuerto.

- ¿Y le creíste? –le miró fijo- Lo esperé cinco minutos y supe que no iba a llegar –comentó, soltando un largo suspiro- Era mejor que llegara directo hasta aquí y eso fue lo que hice.

- Jajaja, le dará gusto verte… A él y a otro persona. –se hizo a un lado, para que dejara sus cosas- Deja eso para mañana.

- Lo supuse…

- Por ahora… -sonrió, girando la cabeza- ¡FERNANDO!

El inglés se levantó de la mesa, caminando con torpeza y tropezando en su camino. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio con cuidado, saliendo de la cocina. Dio otros pasos más y lo primero que vio fue al mexicano bajar corriendo de las escaleras, arrojándose encima de Alfred.

- ¡ALFREDO! –exclamó con alegría- ¡Te tardaste mucho~!

- _Man, it's Alfred!_ –no tenía caso seguir discutiendo- Y se supone que irías por mí, _you dude!_ –pero de igual forma lo abrazó, aspirando la esencia de sus cabellos- _The hero finally comes._

- _Oh, really?_

Arthur dio el primer paso, al mismo tiempo que el español bajaba junto con su pequeño italiano a la cocina, por más dulces para su amigo el pruso y Roderich. No volteó a verlos, su mirada se centró en Fernando, quien sin pena alguna abrazaba "cariñosamente" a su antiguo colonia, o eso era lo que sus perdidos ojos veían, o querían ver.

- Arthur… -pronunció con detenimiento el norteamericano-

- Alfred –comenzó, recargándose en la pared para no ridiculizarse más- ¿Feliz de verme? –sonrió con sorna, frunciendo el ceño- ¿O feliz de ver a ese que se acuesta con todos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, volteando a ver a Fernando, quien no le quitó la mirada al inglés por ese comentario, tratando de controlar el impulso de írsele encima otra vez. Soltó al estadounidense y no le volteó a ver, puesto que él tampoco hizo lo mismo.

- Arthur… -habló Fernando, de manera seria

- ¿Qué? –le clavó los ojos- No me digas que no llegaste después de acostarse todos los días con Alfred…

- ¡Arthur!

Antonio alzó la voz, bajando las escaleras con rapidez, dejando a un Lovino expectante a cualquier movimiento de cada uno. Alfred frunció el ceño, pero no quiso hablar, mucho menos defenderse. El español llegó donde ellos, encontrándose frente a frente con el inglés.

- ¡Oh, Antonio! –abrió los brazos- Cuando lo hicieron, ¿Fernando estaba pensando en ti, o en alguien más?

El joven Lovino corrió escaleras arriba.

- ¿O estaba recordando como lo quiso hacer con ese bastardo francés? –los insultos no hacían ya nada contra el aludido- ¡Oh, ya sé, jaja! ¿O recordaba como se me quiso ofrecer?

El español no aguantó otra palabra y su puño se elevó, preparado para golpear al inglés. Pero fue Francis quien le detuvo a tiempo, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, JODER! –alzó la voz el español- ¡TODA ESA MIERDA ES MENTIRA! –cual error cometió al voltear a ver al mexicano ante esto- ¡¿No es así, Fernando?

-…

El mexicano desvió la mirada, lejos de él, con el puño apretado. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y se sintió mal, terriblemente mal por dentro. Antonio se soltó del francés, dando crédito a las palabrerías del otro. Dio media vuelta, desapareciéndose del lugar, claramente molesto.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! –le habló Francis, pero fue inútil. Volteó, con el ceño fruncido, a ver a Arthur, quien seguía riéndose en su inconsciente estado

- Hahaha, vaya… -suspiró Alfred, tomando de nuevo la maleta- Tomaré la habitación de siempre, Arthur.

Ni siquiera le volteó a ver, mostrándole su molestia de manera divertida. Avanzó sin decir nada, perdiéndose en las escaleras en dirección al cuarto asignado.

Francis se acercó al inglés y le tomó del brazo, para después alzarlo y llevárselo tras Alfred. El inglés iba gritando entre risas y maldiciones, pero se quedó en silencio después de un momento. Francis abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alfred, quien ya se quitaba la corbata y la echaba a un lado. Cruzó miradas con el francés y después le dio una sonrisa, indicándole que lo dejara en la cama.

- Yo me encargo, ¿OK?

Fernando se quedó abajo, todavía en la entrada. Una brisa helada le recorrió el cuerpo, bajo su delgada playera, haciéndole regresar en sí. Una lágrima se le salió entonces, pero estaba bien, nadie le miraba ahora.

Se tapó la boca, ¿cómo se supone que iba a regresar allá arriba después de tantos gritos? Se quedó en silencio, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras se lamentaba como un niño pequeño.


	9. Chapter 9

- Nngh…

Arthur abrió los ojos, tras sentir el largo y frío recorrido de la lengua del americano a través de todo su cuello. Le miró aún vagamente, su mirada no percibía todo al cien y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler de nuevo y peor aún, el doble de fuerte. Se suponía que el día de ayer había ingerido grandes y peores cantidades de alcohol con Fernando, ¿y ahora otra vez?

- Ugh…

Había recordado a Fernando.

- Arthur…

Alfred, arriba de él, le contemplaba con una ceja arriba y en ese momento sus ojos detonaron seriedad, pero la sonrisa infantil quedaba perpetua en su rostro. Estaba molesto, se encontraba molesto y no lo negaba.

- ¿A-Alfred? –preguntó, tomando aire un poco y tratando de controlar su ebrio estado- ¡¿Pero qué…?

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto…

- ¡¿Q-Qué rayos crees que haces?

Arthur, sutilmente, le soltó una bofetada a Alfred, quien pareció haberla ignorado por completo y continuaba sacándole la ropa con esmero. El estadounidense llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del inglés, quien, sintiéndolo tan cerca, dejó escapar un largo y necesitado gemido. Se sonrojó, viéndose tan obvio por su tez clara.

- ¡B-Bas… Bastardo! –escupió, tratando de empujarle lejos, pero por más que insistía, era inútil

- Dime, Arthur… -al volver a llamarle, recibió otro golpe que le hizo sangrar del labio y alejar a Texas de todo eso- Arthur…

- Kh… -tragó saliva, nervioso al sentir a Alfred de esa forma- ¡S-Suéltame!

- ¡¿Quieres guardar silencio?

Arthur se quedó en seco, a penas sintiendo la lengua del otro recorriéndole nuevamente el cuello.

- _A-Alfred, wait…!_

Los pantalones del inglés salieron volando a un lado de la cama, mientras que el aludido acariciaba con fuerza las delgadas y suaves piernas del inglés, quien no dejaba de gemir, aferrado a su espalda.

- _I love you, Arthur…_

Las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos, después de escuchar aquellas palabras de sus labios. Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza, para luego escuchar sus infantiles quejidos.

- ¿Entiendes ahora que esas palabras son únicamente para ti? –depositó un beso en sus labios, sonriéndole después- Arthur, estas palabras son para siempre tuyas, pase lo que pase…

- A-Ah… Alfred…

- Kh…

La puerta, detrás del mexicano, se abrió un poco, asomando un rebelde mechón rubio, quien no tardó en darse paso dentro de la casa. El mexicano, con los ojos húmedos, volteo con rapidez a ver quien le había golpeado la espalda.

- ¿Ma-Mathew?

Entonces se apenó más.

- ¿T-Te encuentras bien? –preguntó inseguro, mientras que Kumajiro pasaba a un lado de él y se sentaba encima de los pies del mexicano. Se encontró con los lagrimones del otro y eso le dijo todo- Y-Ya veo…

- Mathew… -dijo, tragándose las lágrimas un poco, a penas y logrando pronunciar el nombre del canadiense

Entonces se oyeron gritos en el piso de arriba, que hicieron estremecer al mexicano que, sin pensarlo, empujó al rubio y salió corriendo de la casa, descalzo, en pijama y con un deplorable clima, donde las grises nubes anunciaban lluvia segura.

- ¡F-Fernando!

El joven canadiense salió a la calle, dejando a Kumajiro solo, con su maleta, en el recibidor.

- _¡Mon cher! _–gritó Francis, bajando por las escaleras, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de ver al pequeño oso blanco sentado, mirando a la puerta- ¿Uh?

El oso alzó una pata en señal de saludo y se le acercó, tomando un paraguas de la entrada.

- Oh, entiendo.

Mathew le siguió varias cuadras adelante. Cuando el mexicano se lo proponía, podía correr más que todos, pero la sofocación le hizo detenerse, mientras se apoyaba sobre una banca del parque donde él y Arthur la habían pasado una noche atrás. Para su desgracia, la primera gota ya le caía en la cabeza.

- ¡Fernando! ¡Espera! –dijo el canadiense, tomándole del hombro, una vez que ya estaba a su lado- ¿Por qué corres?

- Y… ¡¿Para qué me quedo? –le respondió, después de toser un poco- A-Ah…

- F-Fernando, por favor… -tocó su espalda- S-Si haces las cosas de ese modo, no vas a solucionar nada…

- Kh…

Guardó silencio un momento, sin poder encontrar una solución en su cabeza aún. Quería golpear a Arthur, no lo negaba, pero el canadiense no mentía, de eso no iba a arreglar nada. El rubio tocó su cabeza con delicadeza, para tratar que se tranquilizara y que así hablaran mejor.

- Dime, ¿p-por qué Arthur diría todo eso? –empezó el canadiense, sin bajar la mano de su cabeza

- ¡N-NO SÉ! –le respondió casi a gritos y tratando de voltear a verle, si no hubiera sido porque la mano del otro no le permitió darle el rostro- ¿M-Mathew?

- S-Solo responde… ¿P-Por qué crees que Arthur haya dicho… todo eso?

- Kh… -apretó los dientes y el puño, mirando el suelo- P-Porque… Porque… -volvió a soltar otras lágrimas- Porque siempre me acuesto con Alfred, pero…

- ¿P-Pero…? –preguntó, sonrojándose un poco

- S-Siempre lo… hemos hecho… Pero… Al único que quiero es a… Antonio… -gimoteó, secándose los ojos con la manga del pijama

- F-Fernando…

- Y ahora… No sé que hacer…

Mathew dejó de sujetar su cabeza, dándole la oportunidad de al fin verse cara a cara. La lluvia ya comenzaba a arreciar encima de ellos, por lo que el canadiense le jaló del brazo para resguardarse bajo un árbol, aunque las gotas se colaban por entre las hojas.

- ¡Achú! –estornudó el mexicano- Han de estar hablando mal de mí todavía… -lágrimas- Gah…

- L-Lo más probable es que te vuelvas a enfermar de gripa, F-Fernando… -se quitó su abrigo, para dárselo- A-Aun yo puedo resistir estas temperaturas… Tómalo –sonrió

- M-Mathew… -lo recibió, poniéndoselo y notando que le quedaba grande

- S-Solo ve… Y habla con Antonio… Y dile lo que me dijiste a mí… C-Creo que eso ayudará…

-… -una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro- S-Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré, Mathew!

Fernando le sonrió de lleno, satisfaciendo al canadiense quien se mostró feliz por ver al mexicano complacido con una idea suya, que esta vez haría caso. El agua comenzó a caer con fuerza, pero más le pareció una indicación al mexicano para salir corriendo de regreso a la casa del inglés y arreglar las cosas dese ya con el español.

- ¡F-Fernando!

El mexicano se había ido, pero a cambio, sus ojos encontraron a la sonrisa de Francis.

- _Mon cher…_ -pronunció- Tú también podrías pescar un resfriado si te quedas ahí…

Y el solo verlo fue suficiente para correr bajo su paraguas.

Arthur se movió abajo de Alfred, tomando sus labios para depositar un beso profundo y pausado en sus labios, mientras se aferraba a su cuello. Soltó un gemido, al momento en que su antigua colonia introducía un par de dedos dentro de él.

- A-Alfred… ¡Nngh!

Arqueó la espalda, abriendo más la piernas para que el otro tuviera la libertad de hacerle cual cosa fuera. Volvieron a besarse sin control, logrando que se excitara más, por ambas cosas.

- C-Creo que… Me voy a… V-Venir… -soltó, entre jadeos- Alfred… apresúrate…

Recibió como respuesta un par de risitas y salió de él, escuchando un leve gemido de los labios del inglés. Arthur se molestó una vez más, acomodándose con rapidez. Alfred le soltó un momento para tomarlo de las piernas, acercándose para hacer lo que el otro buscaba.

Se miraron antes de sentirse. Arthur, con las mejillas completamente rojas y a penas respirando, suavizó sus facciones, regalándole una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Alfred le sonrió también, acercando sus labios hasta su oído.

- Cada vez que quieras verme… Solo dímelo, tonto…

Alfred lo penetró sin avisarle, sacándole un largo gemido que se oyó por toda la habitación. Se aferró a su espalda, rasguñándole la espalda sin querer. Ocultó su rostro sobre su pecho, mientras que las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Entonces surgió un sentimiento de culpa.

- Ah…

Fernando se detuvo un momento a las afueras de la casa, aun pensativo si debía entrar o no, y tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tan largo camino corriendo. La lluvia le caía por la espalda y ya le había calado hasta los huesos. Necesitaría un buen baño después de todo, si es que no se quería enfermar de nueva cuenta.

Soltó un suspiró y frunció el ceño, entrando a la casa de una buena vez. Se quitó la chamarra de Mathew, antes de dar un estornudo. Le entraron escalofríos y luego vio al hermano pruso y al austriaco bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Nh? –alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido de ver las condiciones en las que regresaba- ¿Fernando? ¿Pero qué te pasó?

- Por Dios, Fernando –habló Roderich, subiéndose los lentes- Ve a tu habitación a cambiarte esa ropa, no puedes estar así en la casa

- A-Ah… -asintió con la cabeza- Ya lo sé, pero… -su voz se detuvo, formándosele un nudo en la garganta- E-Eh…

- Antonio se encuentra arriba, en su habitación –advirtió el austriaco- Y… ¿Serías tan amable de explicar por qué tanto farfullo hace rato?

- B-Bueno… N-No pasó nada… -atinó a decir, bajando la mirada

- Sigues igual de mentiroso que antes, jum.

El castaño lo pasó de largo, dejando a Gilbert atrás. Sus palabras lo hicieron flaquear de nuevo, pero el pruso apareció frente a él, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, en señal de ánimo.

- Ve y golpea a ese idiota… No me está escuchando a mi tampoco –le dijo- Como si el muy fiel no fuera a casa de Lovino también. –Gilbert soltó unas risitas y le miró fijamente- Apresúrate.

Dejó a Fernando, quien se quedó totalmente callado, después de escucharle esas palabras. Tardó unos segundos más y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Avanzó a las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo. Subió, donde las habitaciones de los invitados, encontrándose con un Lovino quien salía de la habitación a donde se dirigía, con el ceño fruncido y un toque preocupado en los ojos.

- ¡A-Ah! ¡Lovino!

Pero Lovino le recibió con un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. El mexicano se limpió la sangre de la nariz, sin voltear a verle. Se incorporó con cuidado, esta vez no iba a cometer el error que alguna vez tuvo con Arthur cuando le golpearon.

No le dio la cara, se sintió apenado de cierto modo, pero… No supo qué mas pensar, soltó un ligero suspiro y volvió a acercarse.

- ¡K-Kh…! –apretó los dientes- ¡E-ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

- ¡E-Escucha, necesito hablar con Antonio…! –alzó la voz, dudando un poco- ¡Dame permiso!

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te escuche? –contraatacó- ¡ESE BASTARDO VINO FELIZMENTE A VERTE SOLO A TI!

Fernando se calló, sin darle la cara esta vez.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DICES NADA, EH? –se acercó, tomándolo del cuello, con tanto dolor en sus palabras- Entonces…¡¿Si es verdad que te acuestas con Alfred?

- ¡NO ME LO DIGAS COMO SI TÚ NO TE ACOSTARAS CON ANTONIO! –gritó de pronto, cansado ya de ser el culpable- ¡Y es cierto que me acuesto con Alfred! ¡No lo niego, pero…! ¡Al que vine a ver es a Antonio!

El italiano no pudo escuchar más y volvió a soltarle otro golpe en el rostro. Le miró, entonces, con tanto coraje. Antes de ir a casa de Arthur, el español le había confesado que estaba emocionado y ansioso de verle, pero esas palabras eran más que suficientes para decirle cuanto lo anhelaba y extrañaba desde hace tiempo. Cuanta envidia le tenía…

- ¡Eres un tonto! –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Lovino, antes de alzar la mano para propinarle otro golpe

- ¡Espérate de una buena vez…! –le gritó el moreno, alcanzando a detener el puño, sosteniéndole con firmeza del brazo- ¡Ya no sigas!

Lovino cerró los ojos al observar al mexicano tan serio y molesto, pensando que le iba a golpear de igual forma. Una lagrimilla se le salió, pero de pronto, un fuerte brazo lo protegió del otro.

- ¡NO LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA!

Antonio se puso en medio de ambos, mirando con aquellos ojos a Fernando. El moreno tembló por verle así de nuevo, logrando que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. De pronto, la mano del español se le fue encima de peor forma que la del italiano.

- A-Antonio…

Fernando se quedó atónito de pie, protegiéndose con los brazos mientras agachaba la cabeza y lloraba lleno de nervios. El español no pensaba en ese instante, más aún, verlo tan sumiso frente a él, le dieron los motivos suficientes para continuar con eso. Le sujetó del cuello y volvió a soltarle otro golpe, maldiciéndole por el aparente daño que le había causado.

- ¡Antonio, detente ya! –gritó Lovino, tratando de detenerlo por la espalda-

El puño del español nuevamente se elevó al aire, preparado para tocarle de nueva cuenta. Antonio ni siquiera podía darse cuenta del rostro infundido en lágrimas y un desconsolado y antiguo miedo. Cuando estuvo por golpearlo nuevamente, una fuerte y clara mano le detuvo.

- _Stop it, now…_

Alfred le sujetó con fuerza, haciéndole retroceder un poco. Antonio se quedó mirándole perplejo, a penas y recuperando la cordura. Entonces soltó al mexicano, quien cayó en seco al suelo, sin darle el rostro a nadie.

- ¡Ah! ¡Fernando!

El inglés se acercó con rapidez al moreno, quien rápidamente rechazó cualquier contacto con él. Esto le hizo sentir peor de lo que pudo imaginarse. Si no hubiera desconfiado tanto de él, no se encontraría en estas condiciones ahora.

- F-Fernando…

El labio del español tembló por un instante, encontrándose con todo a su alrededor. Sus esmeraldinos ojos tardaron en encontrar al joven frente a él, tragándose las manos.

- Sólo te diré una cosa… Si me acuesto con él, es mi problema.

El americano se dio media vuelta, brindándole la mano, para que se incorporara.

- Ya todo está bien… -le susurró al oído

- Fernando –repitió su nombre- Yo…

El mexicano no le dejó continuar. No pudo mirarle a los ojos, solo dio media vuelta y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación, ante la mirada atónita de todos.


	10. Chapter 10

- ¡Fernando! ¡Fernando!

Antonio golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de su habitación, que estaba bien asegurada y no se abriría en un buen rato. Continuó llamándole, ahora con voces desesperadas, pero fue inútil.

A sus espaldas, el inglés le miraba, con un mal sentir por dentro. Se acercó a él a penas un par de pasos, dejando un significante espacio, sin mirarle de frente. Frunció el ceño, pero ya no tenía caso seguirse molestando. Ahora debía de idealizar como pedirle disculpas al otro.

- No abrirá… -le dijo - Al menos no ahora…

- Kh… -apretó los dientes y los puños, pegando la frente a la puerta, tan necesitado de verlo- ¡Fernando… Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

El español dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación, empujando por el hombro a Arthur, quien no dijo nada. Trató de meditar un poco lo ocurrido, pero el impulso de acercarse a la puerta e intentar hablar con él fue mayor, que desistió ante él.

- F-Fernando… -le llamó con tono bajo, pegando su cuerpo a la puerta- F-Fernando…

- Vete, Arthur… Hic…

Le escuchó llorando nuevamente, al mismo tiempo en que oía cosas caerse dentro. No quiso hacer nada más. También terminó dando la vuelta y optando por ir a tomar algo a la cocina, para el dolor de cabeza.

- Tal vez unos dulces… -musitó, negando con la cabeza

- Oh, Arthur… _What's up?_

Alfred subía las escaleras, cuando tropezó con el otro rubio, quien se había detenido a limpiarse una lágrima. Sorprendido, el americano lo tomó del rostro, besando su frente.

- Estará bien… Todo va a estar bien –le sonrió- Yo me haré cargo, pero, por favor, no llores, Arthur… -frunció el ceño, sin dejar de sonreirle

- ¡N-No estoy llorando! –alzó la voz, apenado- ¡S-Sino que simplemente… Yo…! –un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, mientras las demás lágrimas volvieron a fluir

- Arthur… -soltó unas risitas, al momento en que recibía un golpe de él- Okay, okay. Lo siento –y le abrazó, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo- Arthur…

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó

- Esta noche estaré con Fernando, _understood?_

Le besó en los labios y lo dejó sin darle oportunidad de decirle siquiera algo. El inglés percibió cada paso que daba, cuan lejos se iba, como le dejaba.

- _Have sweet dreams, Arthur. __I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay_? –dijo por ultimo, antes de partir

- _Sweet dreams to you too…_

Ambos siguieron su camino, pero a Arthur le quedó bien claro que los otros dos iba a estar juntos. No solo esta noche, sino todo el tiempo que ambos dispusiesen en este mundo, quisieran o no. Soltó unas últimas lágrimas, antes de irse.

Alfred caminó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, soltando un necesario suspiro desde lo más profundo. Frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo mucho, fue hasta la habitación del mexicano. Acercó delicadamente su puño a la madera para tocar un par de veces, como era debido.

- Ábreme… -dijo- _Now._

Fernando abrió la puerta, dejando ver a penas uno de sus castaños y ahora irritados ojos. Al cerciorarse de que era Alfred, la abrió de lleno y se hizo a un lado, recargándose en la puerta, para que pasase.

Despedía un olor etílico, fácil de percibir. La ropa y el cabello desaliñado, sin contar los rastros de sangre en la comisura de los labios y en las mangas de la chamarra canadiense, que continuaba húmeda y ya le calaba los huesos. Unos pequeños moretones se dejaban ver en su ahora mancillada piel.

- _Are you drunk?_ –preguntó, sin mucha sorpresa- Ven aquí, _you moron…_

- A… Alfred…

El mexicano se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, evitando que el aludido le mirara nuevamente. Fernando no sabía como sentirse, si triste, si molesto o más estúpido que ahora. Sentía un revoltijo dentro, que apenas podía calmarse si tomaba un poco, cosa que le pareció de lo más lastimero, pero aun así hizo.

- Entiende que no debes dejar que te hagan ese tipo de cosas a ti… -le dijo, como si de suyo se tratara- ¿Escuchaste?

Alfred tomó la botella de sus manos, dándole un buen trago al tequila, para después regresársela directamente a los labios, logrando que casi se ahogara en el instante mismo. No le dijo nada, solo lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta su cama, sentándose en el suelo, frente a ella.

- Alfred… Hic… -recargó su cabeza en su pecho- Antonio… Le doy asco…

- No pienses en Antonio…

- Creo que… tú también te… hic… Deberías de ir… -gimoteó, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara- No sería nada bueno si… Nos ven… Juntos…

- En este momento estás conmigo, ¿recuerdas? –se quitó los lentes, dejándolos a un lado, para después sujetar con firmeza su barbilla- _Just forget it…_

Depositó un beso en sus ahora rojas mejillas, bajando con la punta de la lengua por todo su cuello, para después morderlo con suavidad. Fernando soltó un gemido, sujetando al americano por los hombros, para quedar frente a frente.

- Alfred… Hic… Ahorita no… -gimoteó- Ahorita… No…

Le miró directamente, con el profundo azul de sus ojos. No le escuchó en lo absoluto. Le sujetó de las muñecas, empujándolo con cuidado, para que su espalda quedase sobre la cama, pero la mala posición de la cadera le obligaba a abrir las piernas y dejarlo a expensas de él.

- Deberíamos…

El francés abrió la puerta de la entrada, haciéndose a un lado para que el canadiense pasase. Sacudió un poco la sombrilla y luego la dejó a un lado de la entrada, junto con su saco. El oso polar se acercó tan pronto como los escuchó llegar, así que fue hasta los pies de su cuidador, para que lo alzase.

- V-Voy a ver a Alfred…

- OK, yo voy con Antonio, _mon petit_

Los dos subieron juntos las escaleras y de ahí se separaron. Mathew abrió la puerta de la habitación de quien buscaba, pero cual fue su sorpresa de no ver a nadie, a excepción de la cama desecha. Soltó un suspiro y luego regresó con el francés, quien ya se sobaba las sienes, por ver tan lastimera escena con su amigo español.

- ¡ARGH! –gritaba con fuerzas Antonio, desquitándose con su almohada mientras la mordía tan duro que casi la rompía

- Eres un estúpido –le cantó Gilbert, escondiéndose detrás de Francis

- Oh, _mon ami_, y uno muy grande –exclamó, negando con la cabeza- Y, dime, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando, uh? –le preguntó ahora, acercándose a un lado de él-

-…

- Bueno, el punto ahora es… ¿Cómo piensas remediar todo esto? –habló molesto

- … -Antonio volvió a quedarse callado- No tengo… idea…

- Alfred… ¡Ahhh~!

Fernando soltó la botella y le enterró las uñas al estadounidense, rasguñándole la espalda. El norteamericano no dijo nada ante esto, muy al contrario, llevó encima todo su peso, sacándole un grito al mexicano, quien se aferró a las sábanas, por sentirlo tan dentro esta vez.

Se miraron de frente, el uno al otro, clavándose los ojos que se habían visto crecer. Soltó un jadeo que chocó contra el cuello del rubio, cosa que le excitó de más.

- _Do you feel… better?_ –le cuestionó, buscando la pierna del otro para llevarla hasta su hombro-

_-_ No me… Preguntes… ¡Aaah! –le dijo, barriendo las palabras por tanto placer y sustancia etílica dentro de él- Soy un… Idiota…

-…

- ¡¿Por qué no… Te fuiste cuando… Te dije…? Kh… ¡Ah…!

Fernando se abrazó al rubio con fuerza, llorando con todas las ganas que tenía. Este le recibió de buena manera, incluso dejaba que su llanto se ahogara en su pecho o en sus labios, amortiguando su dolor, para que nadie lo escuchara.

Se sentía triste y, peor aún, como el idiota más grande del mundo. Dentro de sus pensamientos la cara de España le daba vueltas, pero eso mismo le causaba más miedo por dentro, y esto lo llevaba a no soltarse del rubio americano, que ahora lo penetraba con tanta necesidad. No dejaba de llorar, aun después de venirse primero y sentir sucio su interior, las lágrimas no dejaron de salirse de sus castaños ojos.

- Alfred…

- _What's up? _–preguntó, haciéndose a un lado el cabello de la cara

- ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo… Esta noche?

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, cubriendo calidamente al cuerpo que placidamente yacía sobre la suave cama. Una mano salió de entre las cobijas, para quitarse la tela de la cara y comenzar el día.

- Nngh… -se quejó, asegurando que era lo suficientemente tarde-

Su mano se topo con el pecho de alguien… Uno muy fuerte y muy bien formado. Lo tocó un par de veces hasta que logró reaccionar, pegando el santo grito al cielo.

- _Hi, darling~_

- _W-W-W-What the heck are you doing here?_

Arthur se levantó de golpe, topándose con el rubio norteamericano, quien, sentado a un lado de él y vestido de traje oscuro, cargaba una charola con el desayuno listo. Por un momento hizo una mueca de asco al saber que la comida la traía Alfred, pero el olor que conquistó sus sentidos no era un simple aroma, sino la mezcla de varias especias que le hicieron tranquilizarse y olvidar su enojo.

- ¿Y-Y eso…? –preguntó, acercándose a él- E-Estoy seguro que no lo hiciste tú, eso es obvio.

- Yo sólo le traigo el desayuno a mi esposa –corazoncito al final del comentario- Anda, come antes de que lo haga yo –le dijo haciéndole un pucherito

El inglés se acercó al otro, tomando el tenedor. Tomó un poco de la comida y la llevó hasta su boca. Masticó con cuidado y luego la tragó, dejando el tenedor a un lado del plato. Se quedó en silencio y luego soltó un suspiro.

- Fernando está allá abajo haciendo un té de no sé que cosa… Vamos.

El inglés se colocó una bata y bajó al lado del norteamericano. Desde las escaleras podía percibir las especias mezcladas en el aire, y un ruido de trastes moverse de aquí a allá le hicieron deducir que el mexicano se encontraba en traje oscuro y delantal, cocinando para el desayuno.

- ¡Ah, Arthur! ¡Buenos días!

El aludido le miró de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose por tal presentable imagen bien vista en él. Cuando volteó el otro, se sorprendió y se sintió abrumado, por los parchecitos para la inflamación, que Fernando traía en la cara. Desvió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa vaga, a penas ayer en la noche lo había rechazado cuando le había intentado ayudar.

- ¡Anda, hijo! ¡Siéntate a desayunar! –le dijo, con una sonrisa inmensa- ¡Hay que apurarse para aprovechar el día!

- ¿Uh?

Alfred empujó al inglés hasta la silla, sacándola para que se sentase. Éste accedió, sintiéndose halagado, hasta que su mueca de disgusto, muy característica en él, volvió al ver a los otros dos juntos, sentados frente a él. Esos dos se veían muy bien juntos, peor aún, lo dejaban hecha una facha al lado suyo.

- ¿Por qué visten así? –preguntó el rubio inglés, pero la piel se le erizó cuando Fernando lo tomó de la mano y luego a Alfred- _W-What…?_

- Arthur, Alfredo y yo estuvimos pensando y… ¿Podrías apadrinarnos? Vamos a ir al registro civil ahora mismo…

- ¡NO! –gritó, histérico, pero luego calló ante la risa de ambos

El canadiense entró, también de traje y con Kumajiro en brazos. Saludó al inglés y luego volteó a ver a los otros dos, quienes se levantaran de la mesa. El moreno se quitó el delantal y lo dejó a un lado, arreglándose la corbata y sacudiéndose el saco. Se disculpó con el rubio por dejarlo comiendo solo, pero salió sin dejarle decir otra cosa más. Alfred le hizo una seña al canadiense para que acompañase al otro, así, pudo depositarle un beso en los labios a Arthur.

- Regresaremos en un rato, ¿OK?

- ¿A-A donde van…?

- El héroe y sus subordinados deben de arreglar unas cosas –le confesó, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y volvía a besarlo sin permiso- Te veo en la tarde.

Arthur vio partir a Alfred, quedándose con los chilaquiles únicamente. Se quedó pensando un poco y luego recordó que dentro de la agenda de la Unión se guardaba unos cuantos acuerdos con Norteamérica, pero la belga se haría cargo de todo como buena representante que era. Además, solo era cuestión de firmar, unas cuantas fotos frente a la prensa y ya.

- Oh, _mon cher~_ ¿Desayunando a medio día? –Francis hizo acto de presencia, soltando unas risitas

- ¡Cállate, infeliz! –alzó la voz, siguiendo con su desayuno

- Parece que el pequeño Mathew acaba de irse con sus amiguitos… Ojala no tarden mucho, quiero disfrutar a Fernando aún lo que resta del día tan siquiera…

- ¿Uh? –ese comentario llamó su atención

- Oh, si… –alzó una ceja, mientras se acercaba a la estufa a servirse un poco del té que el mexicano había preparado hace rato para quitarse la gripa- ¿Esto tiene ajo?

- ¿¡Que Fernando qué…?

- Ah… -soltó un suspiro- Desde la mañana que logré hablar con él… Dijo que quería regresarse hoy mismo a su casa…


	11. Chapter 11

- _It was a pleasure~_

Alfred extendió su mano y la joven rubia belga la estrechó amablemente con él. Hicieron entonces una pequeña reverencia entre ambos, que indicaba el permiso para partir y así fue.

Los norteamericanos salieron de la sala, dejando a la otra al lado de su gabinete de representantes. Rápidamente, se dedicaron una mirada satisfactoria entre los tres, en señal del buen trato que habían hecho. Entonces el mexicano soltó un suspiro, tocándose la frente, que se encontraba un poco caliente aun.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Fernando? –cuestionó el canadiense

- Creo que tengo un poco de calentura –avisó, sin voltear a verle- Otro té de canela con ajo y dos limones me lo quitan, no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- ¿Pero podríamos regresar a la casa de una vez? Necesito empacar mis cosas…

- Fernando –el rubio estadounidense le habló, revisando de nueva cuenta los papeles de su portafolios- ¿Tú jefe te dejará ir así nada más?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡FRANCIS~!

En casa del inglés, Antonio hacía un tremendo alboroto, causando la molestia del austriaco, quien no podía tomar su té en paz, aun cuando se encontraba lidiando con un Gilbert que se robaba todos los dulces que el mexicano había dejado en la alacena.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó, alzando una ceja y con una mano empujando al pruso- Ese pervertido no se encuentra aquí…

- ¡Gilbert! –se acercó a los otros dos- ¿No han visto a Francis entonces?

- Fernando salió con Alfred y Mathew –dijo el ojirrojo, leyéndole la mente de forma práctica- Fueron con la presidenta –hizo alusión a la belga-

- Para arreglar unas cosas antes de irse –puntualizó el austriaco esta vez, como comentario final

- ¿Qué?

El español se quedó blanco por un momento.

- Dime, Antonio –la violácea mirada del austriaco se clavó en la esmeraldina del otro- ¿Crees que Fernando es tan tonto como para aguantar esto?

-…

- Eso te pasa por idiota –cantó Gilbert, cuando su ave apareció desde la ventana y comenzaba a darle vueltas a la cabeza del español- Ahora ve a hacer algo de provecho y tráelo a casa, porque se nos terminan los dulces.

El español dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, aun sin procesar la noticia de escasos segundos atrás.

¿Cómo se suponía que el mexicano se iba a ir sin siquiera haber hablado hacer de lo sucedido? Pero aún, ¿cómo diablos le había hecho eso, si actualmente ya no tenía derecho de hacerlo? Dentro de su posición, ninguno podía mantener una relación únicamente con alguien. Y a penas se estaba dando cuenta.

- Coño…

- Ya me quiero ir…

Fernando cogió con fuerza el teléfono público del que hablaba directo a México. Después de veinte intentos desesperados le habían contestado. No percibía la diferencia de hora y su jefe le hablaba aun somnoliento. Seguramente seguía de madrugada por allá en su casa, y aquí de tarde.

- ¿Ya me puedo regresar a la casa? –volvió a preguntar, moviendo el pie con levedad, de la desesperación por querer oír su respuesta

- ¿Y ya has terminado todo lo que debes de hacer allá?

- E-Eh…

Se quedó en silencio. Escuchó un bostezo de parte de su jefe y luego se mordió el labio.

- En cuanto termines todo, regresa con cuidado, por favor.

Y colgó.

Fernando salió de la cabina de teléfonos, con la cara hasta el suelo. Soltó un estornudo de pronto, señal de que debía regresar a la casa del inglés y tomarse otro té de nueva cuenta.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación. No se necesitaba decir más para notar que el mexicano se sentía de esa forma. El estadounidense alzó la mano para que se apresurase y de una buena vez partieran de regreso. Soltó un suspiro, un largo suspiro, justo cuando se disponía a abrir la cabina del teléfono, miró como la limosina se acercaba a por ellos.

- _Let's go~_

Subió antes que Alfred y después de Matthew. Se sintió muy pequeñito en medio de los dos, más a parte, su espléndida actuación había sido todo, menos acertada. Su mente regresó a la escena de la noche pasada y su cuerpo volvió a sentir las manos del español sobre de él. Agachó la mirada, para luego sentir la mano del canadiense tocar su espalda y la cabeza de Alfred recostarse sobre su hombro, dispuesto a dormirse.

Sonrió. Por un momento no se sintió solo, y es que no lo estaba. Aun cuando pasase algo entre Antonio y él, seguiría teniéndoles a ellos y a toda su gente, a pesar de los problemas que se presentasen. Total, que si ya había vivido más de un siglo sin hablarle.

- Otro siglo no sería nada… -pensó, mientras se mordía el labio

Esa no era la solución.

La tarde cayó como de costumbre en Inglaterra. Ya comenzaba a refrescar y el viento semi gélido corría por las calles. Para suerte del mexicano, los tres ya habían llegado a la casa. Agradecieron al chofer y este se retiró, tras haber cumplido con su trabajo. Caminaron dentro, topándose con un ansioso inglés, muy desesperado por verles de regreso.

- _We're home, mom~! _–exclamó Alfred, con su peculiar voz, mientras extendía los brazos y corría donde Arthur para depositarle un beso en la mejilla y luego otro en los labios- _I feel hungry, Arthur!_

- _A-And it's my problem?_ -respondió con las mejillas ruborizadas, cruzándose de brazos- A-Ah… Fernando…

Entonces volteó a ver al susodicho, quien cerraba la puerta y se quitaba el saco para dejarlo en el perchero, acomodando el del canadiense también. Alfred le pasó el suyo, entonces pudo por fin ponerle atención al inglés, esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Escuchó los pasos de Francis bajar por las escaleras. Al ver a Fernando, apresuró el paso y así acariciar su cabeza, un tanto preocupado. Le sonrió y besó su frente, en señal de bienvenida. Le devolvió el gesto, curvando sus facciones. Caminó hasta las escaleras esta vez, quería ir a su habitación por ahora y recostarse un rato.

- Fernando… -repitió Arthur, pero Alfred le sonrió, indicando así que lo dejara por ahora

Fernando dejó a todos anonados con levedad, pero ya dirían los otros dos cómo les había ido. No opusieron resistencia y dejaron retirarse al cálido hombre con sus papeles.

- _I am hungry~_ -insistió el rubio americano, abrazándose del cuello de Arthur- ¡A la cocina!

El pequeño grupo anduvo hasta allí, siendo Alfred quien se sentara primero. Francis se dispuso a calentar un poco de la comida que había sobrado del desayuno hecho por el mexicano y así el rubio no hiciese escándalo por un rato. Pronto, la cocina se inundó del rico olor a especias que utilizó. Le sirvió un plato y el canadiense se lo pasó.

- Oh, es cierto –dijo el pequeño Mathew, cargando de pronto a Kumajiro, quien había entrado sin ser visto- Fernando iba a tomar ese extraño té… I-Iré a preguntarle cómo se ha…

- Yo lo preparo –avisó el inglés- Puedo hacerlo –y sonrió

En menos de un instante, Arthur terminó con la preparación de la bebida. Después de todo, y a pesar de la mala comida, de té si sabía. No por nada ese era uno de los métodos más eficaces con los que había vivido tiempo atrás. Tomó una pequeña charola para la fina presentación de la taza y salió de la habitación.

Anduvo por el pasillo, subió las escaleras y no tardó más que segundos en llegar con la taza frente a la puerta del mexicano. Tocó, pero no vio respuesta en aquello. Quizá estaba dormido, pero insistió, no quería repetir la ocasión en la que había abierto la puerta sin pedir permiso y a cambio se topó con el explícito acto de los ahora peleados.

- ¿Fernando, puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver al mexicano, quien parecía haberse levantado por la mañana. Vestido con la pijama y envuelto en una cobija, con el cabello fuera de lugar. Sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas, seguramente por la fiebre que se le quería ir encima.

- ¿P-Puedo pasar? –atinó a decir el inglés, un tanto nervioso

Fernando tardó en contestar. Arthur no supo qué tanto pensaba para responderle. No estaba seguro si aun le guardaba rencor o simplemente no lo había escuchado. Carraspeó un poco y el moreno asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que el otro pasase.

- ¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó el castaño, tallándose un ojo-

- S-Sí –contestó- Lo hice p-para ti…

- Oh, gracias…

Los dos se sentaron en la cama. Fernando recibió la taza de las manos del inglés, rozándolas en el acto. Esto estremeció a Arthur sin preguntar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, así que decidió mirar a otro lado, donde nadie lo notara. Escuchó el descuidado sorbo del mexicano, pero no supo qué decirle.

- Está bueno… ¿Qué le echaste? ¿No le pusiste ajo, o si?

- U-Uh… Hi-Hice uno que tomaba yo cuando me enfermaba… Pensé que te sería de ayuda…

- Ah… -exclamó, extendiendo la palabra- Pues sabe muy rico… Ojalá supieras cocinar como haces té~

- ¡¿Qué insinúas, tarado? –lo tomó de la cabeza, dispuesto a regañarlo

- Que cocinas mal, bleh –terminó sacándole la lengua

Se quedó mirándole detenidamente. Arthur tragó saliva, pero debía de pedir un par de disculpas esta vez. Esperó a que terminara su té, para tomarlo de la mano y agachar la mirada.

- ¿A-Arthur? –alzó una ceja, dejando la taza a un lado- E-Eh… Gracias por el té… ¿Eh?

- F-Fernando, yo… Lo siento por… T-Te pido unas disculpas, por…

El mexicano le soltó la mano, haciéndolo sentir rechazado solo por ese acto. Fernando se puso de pie, dejando la cobija a un lado. Parecía verse mejor, un poco, pero mejor corrió a uno de los closets donde guardaba su equipaje. Parecía buscar algo, solo que no lo hallaba.

- ¿Q-Qué tanto buscas? –dijo, acercándose

- Bueno, yo… -sacó su maleta, entonces Arthur se dio cuenta que eso de partir antes de tiempo era cierto- Desde que llegué no he hecho más que tonterías en tu casa y… -de quien sabe qué parte sacó una botella de tequila, vieja pero muy conservada

- ¡¿D-DE DÓNDE SACAS TATNO ALCOHOL?

- De por allí~ -volteó a verle- Bueno, esta botella… Es de las primeras cosechas cuando empecé a vivir con Antonio… -extendió los brazos con la botella, entregándosela

- ¿Eh? P-Pero… -la recibió- E-Esto es muy importante como para que te lo acepte –dijo, regresando la botella a la maleta y empacándola dentro del clóset

- ¡Desgraciado, es mi regalo de disculpas también! –patada

- ¡Maldito…! –tomó aire- Fernando, por favor… Esta vez, yo…

Pero el moreno no le dejó terminar. Con ambos brazos lo rodeó y cerró la conversación en un cálido abrazo, que dejó sin poder hablar al rubio.

- Si te pasaste, pero… No me puedo enojar contigo, Arthur –volteó a verlo, con una suave sonrisa- Eres mi amigo, después de todo, jaja.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y luego lo soltó, dejándolo de verdad estupefacto. Las manos del inglés le temblaron y una emoción lo recorrió por dentro. No era que de verdad creyera las palabras de aquel molesto francés con respecto a sus relaciones personales, pero en verdad que la palabra "amigo" le tocó el corazón.

- ¿Tienes más té? ¡Sabe mejor que el mío!

Fernando salió de la habitación, después de colocarse las chanclas. Volteó a ver con una plena sonrisa al otro joven rubio de ojos verdes, que seguía parado como hipnotizado.

- A-A-A-A-Ah, si… -balbuceó- ¡Sí, puedo preparar más!

Salió detrás de él. Se mordió el labio. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y gritarle a medio mundo que Fernando era su amigo. Más que eso, le llamaría a Japón en cualquier instante para contárselo.

Bajaron a la cocina de nueva cuenta. Fernando iba al frente, jalando de la manga al anonado Arthur, quien parecía hablar con sus mascotas imaginarias de lo bonito que era la amistad. Por ahora, Arthur no se encontraba muy disponible, así que volteó a avisarle que cruzarían la puerta.

- Arturo, reacciona… -le dijo- Oye, Arthu… ¡Ouch!

Chocó contra el pecho de Antonio, quien lo miró con un nudo en el cuello. Le volteó a ver directo a los ojos y de la misma manera que el otro, se quedó sin palabras. Dio un paso para atrás, pero el fantasioso inglés empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo, quedando en medio de ambos y tan cerca.

- Oh, Arthur… -escupió el español, alzando una ceja

Fernando empujó al inglés hacia atrás, interponiendo distancia por cualquier cosa que sucediera. El labio le tembló, no supo que hacer ni mucho menos qué decir. Pero quería hacerlo, solo que no sabía cómo.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Supo que Arthur había regresado de hablar con sus duendes imaginarios. Se tensó un poco, pero las caricias que el inglés le propinó con delicadeza, lo hicieron tranquilizar.

- Mantén tu distancia, si eres tan amable… -habló el rubio, sin quitarle la vista de encima a los otros ojos esmeraldinos- No vaya a ser que tus manos vuelvan a hacer otra de tus estupideces…

- Entonces solo ten cerrada la boca… -contestó, frunciendo el ceño

- Tch… -chasqueó la lengua, avanzando sin pensarlo

- ¡A-A-A-ALTO! –gritó Fernando, él seguía en medio de ambos y el movimiento del rubio solo lo había acercado a más contacto físico con el español- ¡Arthur! –y desviando la cabeza, se hizo hacia atrás, para detenerlo- P-Por qué no vas a ver a Alfred, eh.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó, con inquietud

- Ssssi… -contestó, inseguro- A-A… -abrió la boca, moviendo los labios que buscaban articular su nombre- Anto… Antonio… ¿P-Podemos hablar?

-… -el castaño de ojos verdes abrió los ojos, sorprendido y emocionado-

- Entiendo si no… Quieres hacerlo, pero… Es necesario para nuestros jefes, entonces…

- ¡Sí! –gritó, tomándolo de las manos con alegría

- ¡Nngh…! –el mexicano gimió de forma incómoda- E-Eh… ¡P-Perdona! ¿P-Podemos hacerlo ahora?

- …Sí –contestó con un aire preocupado- Va… Vayamos a la sala, si te parece…

Entonces Fernando notó la formalidad del español, pero no flaquearía esta vez. Asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Dejaron a Arthur, que siguió caminando a la cocina para encontrarse con los demás, sin antes dedicarle una miradota al joven español.

Caminaron no muy seguros de si mismos, y se sentaron frente a frente. Fernando no le dio la cara, hasta que recordó que le faltaba traer las cosas que debían de firmar.

- ¡-Esperame un momento, no traigo las cosas! –se levantó del sillón

- ¡F-Fernando…

- ¿S-Sí?

- ¿Regresarás? –preguntó, haciendo alusión al momento-

- S-Sí… Nada más voy por las cosas y vuelvo, quedate aquí.

Antonio asintió y lo vio partir. Fernando subió las escaleras y pareció regresar en un santiamén. Al bajar, se topó con Arthur, quien parecía esperarlo con algo en las manos.

- ¿Arthur? –alzó una ceja- Ya te dije que está bien…

- Toma… Esto es… -tomó su mano y le entregó lo que era un boleto de avión, para el próximo vuelo en unas horas- Para que te vayas…

Fernando lo recibió, sin pensarlo mucho. No supo que decirle, más que eso, lo guardó en una de las bolsas del pantalón. Bajó la mirada, luego regresó su mano donde el boleto y lo tomó para regresárselo, pero Arthur dio la espalda.

- No lo necesito –contestó

- Es tuyo –habló fuerte, dejándolo callado para luego irse

- Estúpido… -gruñó

Regresó a la sala, donde el español miraba al suelo, recargado sobre sus manos y estos sobre sus piernas. Se quedó de pie en la entrada, sin hacer ruido, simplemente lo contemplaba y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Todo esto le recordaba cuando aun vivía bajo su mando, cuando Antonio regresaba de su casa y llegaba a la suya y se quedaba sentado en el comedor, pensando sobre lo que le esperaba en casa.

Eso le dolía. Le dolía verlo así. Tan preocupado y solo.

- A-Antonio… Ya vine…


	12. Chapter 12

- Bueno, solo… Hay que firmar…

Fernando habló de manera clara, con la voz un poco baja. Ahora no sentía las miradas de Antonio sobre él, más sin embargo, esto le hacía sentirse un tanto triste. Trató de sonreír, mirando a cualquier lado. Extendió el bolígrafo para dárselo al otro. Esperó un par de segundos, hasta que sintió la mano del español rozar la suya.

Se estremeció e inclusive a parto con rapidez su mano, ocasionando ahora la molestia de Antonio, quien no dijo nada, pero a leguas se podía apreciar su ceño fruncido y un rostro mezclado entre el hastío y la necesidad.

- Sería todo… -concluyó el mayor

- No, aun falta… Algo, esta vez de mi parte –dijo, levantándose con las mejillas aun ruborizadas- ¿P-Podrías esperarme de nuevo? L-Lo olvidé allá arriba…

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí, otra vez –le contestó. Antonio solo alzó una ceja

- Aquí espero entonces…

Fernando salió de la sala, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras. De un segundo a otro pensó que sería buena idea concluir esto con un regalo de su parte, para no terminar tan mal el viaje, aunque si de eso se trataba, solo era una tapadera para con su jefe y las explicaciones que le daría al regresar. Aunque vamos, poco le importaba lo que dijera si tampoco él lo escuchaba.

Entró a su habitación y de nueva cuenta sacó su maleta del clóset. La abrió y rebuscó la botella que momentos atrás el inglés le había rechazado. Tenía razón, ese tequila era muy importante, más porque lo había conservado a escondidas de todos como un recuerdo personal.

Sonrió, porque a fin de cuentas, esos recuerdos eran suyos y de Antonio. No de nadie más.

- O-¡Oeh!

Fernando volteó a la puerta, encontrándose con el extraño mechón del italiano. Lovino no le dio la cara, sus mejillas se encontraban todas ruborizadas y no encontraba palabras para hablar con él.

- ¿Podría hablar con…? –empezó, casi susurrando

- Ah, Lovino… ¡Qué bueno que te veo! –le interrumpió, nuevamente rebuscando en su maleta- ¡Quería hablar contigo!

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ? ¡E-Eso yo tenía que decirte a ti, bastardo! –alzó la voz, acercándosele de una vez, cruzado de brazos

- Donde, donde… ¡Oh, aquí está!

Fernando sacó un rebozo hecho a mano, de colores cálidos y con bordados en las orillas de color amarillo. Se lo extendió, dejando sin palabras al joven italiano, quien a penas pudo extender los brazos para recibir tal regalo, pero a cambio de eso, sintió el cálido cuerpo del mexicano abrazar al suyo.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- ¡Lo siento! –gritó Fernando, estrujándose más contra él- No debí haberte golpeado ese día…

- ¡P-Pero…! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Quien debe de pedir las disculpas soy yo, estúpido! –lo tomó de los hombros

- Bueno, entonces te perdono –más abrazo.

- ¡D-Desgraciado! –cabezazo

- ¡No empieces, estúpido! -también lo tomó de los hombros

Se quedaron viendo y luego se echaron a reír. Fernando lo soltó y le acomodó el rebozo al europeo, quien se sintió muy calentito y cómodo con él. Lo apreció detenidamente, cada cruce estaba hecho a mano, esto de verdad era especial y seguramente costoso.

- _¡Grazie_! –dijo, con una sonrisa, sintiéndose el importante- ¡E-Eh, yo…! –ahora él debía de darle un regalo, pero no supo qué- ¡A-Alto, falto yo!

- ¡No, no Lovino! ¡De verdad no es nada! –movió la manos frente a él- ¡P-Pero puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras, si! –le dijo, pensando en lo bueno que ayudaría a su economía

- Está bien… -sonrió- B-Bueno… N-Nos veremos entonces… Y… _¡Grazie per tutto!_

- ¡Sip! –y lo vio partir

Entonces recordó que debía de bajar con el otro. Siempre tan informal, metió sus cosas como pudo al clóset y bajó corriendo, con la botella en manos. Cuando llegó, la escondió detrás de él, pasando con la mirada agachada.

- Te tardaste esta vez…

- Sí, perdón. No fue intencional…

Se sentó frente a frente, pero esta vez si lo miró a los ojos.

Antonio sintió algo por dentro. Una pequeña lucecita se encendió. Probablemente estaría dispuesto a hablar con él o, mejor aun, aceptar sus disculpas. Se recargó en el sillón e igual se le quedó mirando, con una sonrisita.

Fernando solo se apenó y desvió la mirada. Entonces, después de un largo e incómodo momento, puso la botella en medio de la mesa y sobre los papeles que ni siquiera había guardado aun.

- Esa…

- Sí…

El español la miró detenidamente y luego se acercó a ella, tocándola con detenimiento. De pronto recordó al pequeño niño que solía ser Fernando, el momento en que decidió llamarlo así y formarlo como parte de él. Lo vio correr por los campos, recogiendo el maíz y cuidando a los animales. Lo sintió recibirlo en la puerta con un abrazo y chocolate caliente, cuando podía ir a verlo. Pareció que sus manos aun recorrían su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, cuando él era todo su mundo.

- Fernando… Yo…

Pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta y no pudo continuar. Pidió un momento con las manos, como si de un partido de futbol se tratase. Se levantó del sillón y corrió directo a la cocina, donde aun los demás seguían hablando.

- Oh, _mon cher~_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos llorosos?

- ¡Ja! ¡Seguramente ya lo rechazaron! –escupió Arthur, victorioso

Pero Antonio ignoró a todos. Solo sacó un par de vasos y regresó donde el otro, quien lo buscaba desde la puerta. No se miraron esta vez, solo caminaron y soltaron una risa un tanto nerviosa.

Volvieron a sentarse frente a frente. No se dijeron nada nuevamente y hubo un silencio entre los dos.

- Fernando… B-Bueno, tú… ¿Tomamos un trago? –preguntó, ofreciéndole el vaso

- B-Bueno… ¡E-Es tu botella ahora! ¡Yo qué! –trató de reírse, pero el gusto le duró poco- Ah…

Agachó la cabeza un poco y el labio le tembló. Tragó saliva, al tiempo en que cogía la botella para servir los vasos.

-Antonio… ¿tú sigues molesto conmigo… porque me acuesto con Alfred? –dijo de golpe entonces, si no era ahora, nunca lo iba a preguntar

El aludido se quedó callado. Y de toda esa frase, la imagen de la misma se le vino a la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, se controló pero aun así no pudo responderle nada.

- Entonces eso es un sí, ¿no? Vaya… -exclamó, entregándole la bebida al otro

- ¿Vaya? ¿Qué ese… tipo –no se le ocurrió otra manera para llamarle- no te molesta siempre?

- Pues sí, pero… -desvió la mirada esta vez- Aunque ese sea el caso… Los dos siempre hemos estado juntos… Así como tú y los demás, ¿no?

- ¡Eso es diferente! –alzó la voz, haciendo que el otro retrocediese y tirara parte de su bebida- Ellos son como mis hermanos… Y con Lovino, bueno… ¡Él fue parte de la casa!

-… -Fernando se tomó de un solo trago el tequila y regresó a verlo- ¿"Parte de la casa", eh?… Serás cabrón…

Antonio se quedó perplejo y callado. Solo pudo contemplar como el otro se servía un vaso de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Entonces yo también solo fui parte de la casa, como él?

Volvió a tomarse el vaso de un solo trago, mientras que Antonio ni siquiera había probado el suyo. No dejó de mirar al mexicano, a quien ya se le iban coloreando las mejillas de rojo, cosa que le hacía preocuparse.

Ver a Fernando en estado etílico, solo le recordaba las veces que él tomaba por la tristeza de ya no ver el mundo que él siempre había conocido antes de tomarlo, aun cuando era muy joven.

A cambio de eso, volvió a servirse de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Ahora piensas que… No te quiero? ¿Solo porque… me acuesto con… Alfred?

La voz se le fue quebrando por cada palabra que le decía. Fernando se limpió los ojos con la manga del pijama, acercándose a su vaso, para tomarlo poco a poco.

- Fernando…

Este decidió sentarse en la alfombra que cubría al suelo, para estar cerca de la mesita y de la botella. Cuando se terminó el vaso, volteó a ver al otro, exigiéndole que tomara también. Acercó la botella a su vaso para servirse, entonces esperó ahora a que Antonio tomase la suya para llenar el suyo también. Esto lo hizo apresurarse, pero cuando sintió el líquido pasar por su garganta, o quemó de tal forma que no evitó toser y cubrirse con una mano, entregándole el vaso. La bebida estaba bien conservada y más aun, tenía un sabor sumamente especial.

- Fernando, yo nunca…

- ¿Por qué si yo…? -se llevó el vaso de nueva cuenta a los labios, ingiriendo el líquido- ¿Por qué si yo…? ¿Por qué si te…? ¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?

Fernando ya se encontraba un tanto ebrio y ya no podía encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Se recostó sobre la mesa, sirviéndose más sin el permiso de Dios ni de él mismo. Frunció el ceño y las lágrimas le volvieron a salir de los ojos, escurriéndose por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

- ¿Antonio… me quieres?

El español se sonrojó y no supo cómo responderle. La respuesta era obvia: Lo quería. Lo amaba tanto, lo amaba si quiera antes de conocerle, porque el anhelo de poder encontrarlo fue el motivo que lo llevó a cruzar el mundo entero solo para poder conocerle.

- No sabes cuanto… No sabes cuanto, Fernando.

Se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrazarle con fuerza. Sintió como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo cubrían de un cálido sentimiento que lo hizo llorar. Antonio acarició su cabeza mientras depositaba suaves besos en su frente, tocándolo por fin y volviéndolo a tener en sus manos, mientras que él se aferraba a su espalda.

- No debí haber actuado de esa manera… -le dijo, volteando a verle a los ojos

- ¿Cuáles maneras? –preguntó, soltando una risita al robarse la botella y darle un trago profundo- ¡Por tu salud!

- ¿F-Fernando?

Por la puerta, Gilbert apareció, echándose a reír por ver tal escena. Antonio trataba de lidiar con un Fernando quien terminaba dándole a beber a la fuerza al otro. Soltó unas risas, cuando ambos voltearon a verle.

- ¡A-Ah, Gilbert! –habló el español, saludándolo

- _Güt_, parece que al fin te has reconciliado –dijo, con una sonrisa- Creo que esto hubiera sido más privado, ¿no? –alzó una ceja- No creo que a Arthur le agrade verlos mientras tienen sexo en la sala, ¿o si?

- ¡G-GILBERT! –se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro en los cabellos del otro, quien trataba de incorporarse

- _Ja, ja!_ ¡Ven, Fernando! –abrió los brazos el pruso- ¡Gilbert te ayudará a llegar a tu cuarto!

- ¡Está bieeen~! –exclamó, alzando la mano y yendo tras de él, como un cachorro- ¡Antonio, apresúrate!

El español no dijo nada, de hecho, Gilbert le había hecho tremendo favor. Se levantó y fue tras de ellos, apoyando a Fernando contra su persona para que no se cayera. De verdad el tequila estaba concentrado, tantos años esperando a que ambos lo tomaran ahora tenían efectos en ellos, más en él, específicamente.

- Oh, Fernando, ¿qué facha es esa?

En el camino, Roderich los encontró en las escaleras. Se reacomodó los lentes y miró al mexicano detenidamente, de pies a cabeza. Alzó una ceja, en señal totalmente desaprobatoria, dibujando una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

- Dios mío, Fernando… -exclamó, quitándole la botella de las manos- Esto es de verdad inaceptable.

- ¿Ehhh? ¡No, Roderiiiiiich! –chilló, yendosele encima, pero la mano del austriaco logró detenerlo sin mucho esfuerzo- Por favor~

- ¡Entiende! ¡Estas no son las conductas apropiadas en una casa ajena! –dijo, con voz alta

De pronto, Fernando se le pegó a las piernas de pronto, frotándose contra ellas. Roderich se sonrojó de la pena, pidiéndole de la manera más atenta que desistiera al acto. Le entregó entonces lo que el otro buscaba, pero aun así, lo abrazó con fuerza y le hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo por consecuente.

- ¡F-Fernando! –volvió a repetir el austriaco- ¡Suéltame en este instante!

- Roderiiiich~~ -cantó, de un lado a otro mientras su manos subían por su cadera hasta sus hombros- Eres tan… Bonito, Dios.

- ¡F-FERNANDO! –repitió con más fuerza, pero en ese instante, sus labios sintieron el etílico sabor sobre los suyos- ¡Nngh! –gimió

- _Neeeeeein!_ –gritó el pruso, arrebatándole a Roderich de los brazos mientras le miraba como un gato quien se preparaba para pelear en cualquier momento

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Corre, Antonio!

El español sonrió detrás de él y subió a toda prisa. Se detuvieron en la habitación de Fernando, que abrió con rapidez para entrar. Se hizo a un lado para que Antonio pasara y luego cerró, con seguro en la perilla.

Se quedó en silencio y no volteó a verle en un largo minuto. Soltó la perilla con delicadeza, tocándola milímetro por milímetro hasta que su mano cayó por inercia a un costado suyo. Fue ahí cuando dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse hasta un lado del otro, en su cama.

- F-Fernando, lo que dijo Gilbert, bueno… -tragó saliva- N-No es necesario, ¿sabes?

-…

- ¿Fer…nando? –hizo una pequeña pausa, pero no habló más

Ambos miraban el suelo. Se miraban los zapatos de uno y los pies descalzos del otro, pero ninguna clase de ruido venía de sus labios justo ahora. Antonio no quería volver a lo de antes, ahora ni siquiera sabía qué decir o cómo responder.

- Antonio… ¿Sabes?

El español volteó a verle, con interés. No dijo nada, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por muchas cosas. Por un poco de vergüenza, por un poco de nervios y por un poco de anhelo.

- Cuando venía en el avión… Cuando se supone que tú irías a esperarme al aeropuerto… -soltó unas risitas, recordando las malas bromas que el francés le había hecho a Antonio- Yo… Recordaba cuando nos conocimos.

- O-Oh… -atinó a exclamar, regresando su mirada al suelo- Ya…

- Y bueno, eso ya tiene bastante tiempo, ¿no lo crees? –se dejó caer a la cama, con los brazos extendidos- Aun cuando extrañe a mi abuelito un poco… ¡A-Ah!

Fernando volteó a verle esta vez, mirando al español llevarse las manos a las sienes, como si se encontrara preocupado. Pensó que aquel comentario sonaría como una indirecta de reclamo, pero de eso no se trataba, sino que solo quería matar el silencio.

- No pienses que… trato de reprocharte o algo así… -habló, regresando a la postura de antes- Yo solo… Yo solo recordaba muchas cosas…

- Fernando… Dime con la verdad… -sus pupilas esmeraldas se clavaron en las castañas- ¿No me odias por todo?

Esta pregunta le cayó de golpe, como si de un cubetazo de agua fría por la mañana le hubiese despertado. Sus ojos temblaron un poco, al igual que si labio. Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle tal cosa ahora que ya se encontraban con el tacto de antes, pero qué más daba, si ya lo había hecho.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, mas sin embargo, lucho contra él.

- Ayer yo le… Hice una pregunta a… Francis… -trató de mover las manos para verse natural, pero solo lograba enervarse más- Algo como eso… Me preguntaba si… ¿Q-Qué hubiera pasado si tú nunca hubieses llegado?

Antonio se levantó, sin darle la cara. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos sin dirección, porque eso era, no sabía qué pensar.

- P-Pero sabes… S-Si tú no hubieses llegado ese día… Y hubiera pasado todo lo que… -su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas se le cayeron. Esta vez le fue imposible reprimirlo, pero no evitó ver a su ciudad caerse frente a sus pies dentro de sus recuerdos- P-Perdona…

- ¿Me odias, verdad? –habló el español, regresando a verle- ¿Verdad?

- Kh…

Antonio corrió a él, tomándolo del rostro y postrándose enfrente, en el suelo. Depositó un beso en su frente y luego le tomó de las manos, mirando las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas hasta el suelo. Cuántas lágrimas se había llevado para él en todo este tiempo, pensó.

- Fernando, yo… No es necesario que sigas forzándote a… ¡A estar conmigo!

- ¡No se trata de eso! –gritó, tomando las fuerzas- Antonio… ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡No entiendes que si tú no hubieras llegado ese día, yo…! ¡Yo no estaría aquí!

El castaño de ojos verdes se quedó callado y mirándole fijamente. Esas palabras no eran de reclamo, al contrario, se trataban de un agradecimiento muy profundo y con sentimiento.

- Que mas que tú me estuvieras buscando, yo… Yo, Antonio… Yo siempre te estuve… Esperando…

El mexicano se le colgó del cuello, controlando sus lágrimas. Antonio solo se quedó con las palabras en su cabeza, recorriéndole lentamente.

- Incluso antes de conocernos, Antonio… Yo te veía en mis sueños…

- Fernando…

- Las estrellas, Antonio… Las estrellas me habían dicho que esperara hasta nuestro encuentro, y eso hice, Antonio… Yo esperé por ti… Porque te quería y aun hoy… Te sigo queriendo.


End file.
